Open Ranch
by staraky
Summary: AU. Es una locura nueva que me ha dado. Nos vamos al viejo oeste. Kate Beckett regresa al rancho en el que se crió por el fallecimiento de su padre. Su intención es regresar a su vida en la ciudad a los pocos días, pero ya veremos si eso sucede. Uno de sus cowboys, Rick Castle tendrá mucho que decir. Ya sé que suena raro, pero dadle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya sé ya sé. Tengo fics sin terminar. Pero es que esta idea lleva días dando vueltas por mi cabeza. Es diferente, muy diferente. AU 100%. Sólo os pido que le deis una oportunidad. Si no os gusta se termina y listo. Ya sabeis se aceptan críticas ya sean buenas, malas o regulares. No sé que ritmo de actualización tendrá la historia.**

* * *

><p>Volvía a casa. Hacía diez años que se había marchado. Recordaba cada lágrima vertida aquel día. No quería marcharse, no entendía las razones que le daban. Aquella era su casa, era su lugar en el mundo y tenía que dejarlo. Recordaba cada súplica, cada favor pedido. Recordaba cómo pese a todo terminó alejándose de todo lo que siempre amó.<p>

Diez años. El tiempo lo cambia todo. Con cada año que pasó su dolor fue desapareciendo. Su añoranza se fue escondiendo tras una espesa bruma. Y cuando ya no había nada que añorase de aquel lugar, el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Su padre había fallecido y debía regresar a casa.

Miraba por la ventanilla. El paisaje que aparecía ante sus ojos no tenía nada que ver con la ciudad que dejaba tras de sí. Su equipaje era ligero, sólo un pequeño baúl, no pensaba estar más de un mes en aquel lugar. Su vida hacía mucho tiempo que estaba lejos de allí.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia. Diez años atrás aquel no fue su medio de transporte. Diez años atrás a su lado viajaba su padre. Acarició el asiento libre que había a su lado. Su padre, al recordar aquel lejano viaje las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sacó un pañuelo, blanco con sus iníciales bordadas y limpió aquellas lágrimas.

Ante sus ojos fue apareciendo su vieja ciudad. Lanzó un suspiro al aire al tiempo que se tensaba. No sabía que se encontraría y tampoco sabía que esperaban de ella.

-Señorita Beckett hemos llegado – Ella giró su cabeza y asintió al ver al mozo. Éste llevaba ya su equipaje en la mano- Será mejor que se prepare para bajar, ya sabe que la parada no es muy larga.

Lentamente el tren fue reduciendo su velocidad. Sintió un leve vaivén cuando al fin se detuvo. El mozo abrió la puerta y ella se colocó el sombrero y los guantes antes de descender.

Cuando su pie tomó tierra fue lentamente levantando la cabeza y las lágrimas se comenzaron a amontonar nuevamente en sus ojos cuando se encontró frente a ella a Martha. La que durante casi catorce años había sido su nani.

-Señorita Beckett, siento mucho que nos volvamos a ver en estas circunstancias – Kate asintió- Pero aún así, me alegro de tenerla en casa señorita – No pudo evitarlo, Martha se lanzó a sus brazos- Mi niña, levanta la cabeza para que pueda contemplar a la hermosa dama en la que te has convertido – Posaba una mano en la barbilla de Kate haciendo que ésta levantase la cabeza- Me recuerdas tanto a tu difunta madre – Dijo con cierta nostalgia Martha.

-Señora Rodgers me alegro de encontrarla en tan buen estado – Martha negó al escuchar como su niña la llamaba por su apellido.

-Vayamos a casa, pero mi niña para ti siempre fui Martha – Le dijo acariciando el brazo de Kate- Kevin nos está esperando para llevarnos a casa.

-¿Kevin? – Martha sonrió.

-Sí el joven Ryan, ¿no te acuerdas de él? Era el hijo del capataz que tenía tu padre, que en gloria esté, cuando eras una niña – Kate caminaba al lado de Martha y mientras trataba de recordar al joven Ryan. Pero era como si aquellos tiempos no los hubiese vivido.

Ryan ayudó a la señorita Beckett a subir al carro, después colocó el equipaje en la parte trasera, se subió en la parte delantera y arreó a los caballos.

Polvo, aire seco, baches, caballos pasando por el lado del carruaje, hombres sacándose el sombrero a modo de saludo, música proveniente de alguno de los salones, mujeres que se paraban al paso del carruaje para de inmediato comenzar a hablar entre ellas, hombres sudados, golpes de martillo sobre un yunque. Todo eso es lo que recibió a Katherine Beckett en su regreso a Fort Gates. La entonces pequeña ciudad que la vio nacer veinticuatro años atrás.

Según se fueron alejando del centro de la ciudad, la paz del lugar se fue instaurando a su alrededor. Atrás quedaba aquella ciudad en la que sus padres se habían instaurado treinta y cinco años atrás. Su padre Jim Beckett llegó en buscando un sueño, el de la libertad y la fortuna. Llegó trayendo junta a él unas pocas cabezas de ganado y unos pocos caballos. Se asentó en una pequeña porción de tierra. Pequeña, pero inmensamente rica, el pequeño terreno estaba atravesado por un gran rio. Luchó a sangre y fuego para lograr aquel terreno sabiendo que de lograrlo su mísera vida habría terminado. Y lo logró. Y después trajo a su amada esposa Johanna.

Y juntos crearon su hogar, y a medida que su pequeño rancho crecía llegaron los hijos. Y no podían ser más felices. Pero un día la buena estrella del matrimonio Beckett pareció comenzar a languidecer. Y sus tres hijos fallecieron, el cólera se los llevó a edades muy tempranas. El silencio se instauró en aquel hermoso hogar. El dinero no pudo comprar la felicidad.

Martha acarició el brazo de Kate cuando el Rancho Beckett comenzó a divisarse, hacía muchos minutos que estaban en territorio Beckett, pero era justo en ese instante cuando la mansión aparecía ante sus ojos.

Y un día lejano, un 17 de noviembre la alegría volvió a instaurarse en aquella vivienda. Johanna Beckett daba a luz a una preciosa niña. A la postre única hija de los señores Beckett, Kate.

Ryan detuvo el carruaje, Martha descendió y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de entrada, Ryan ayudó a bajar a Kate y después dejó el equipaje en la entrada.

-Bienvenida a casa señorita Beckett – Dijo quitándose el sombrero- Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en decírmelo – Kate tan solo asintió.

Se quedó parada sin subir aquella pequeña escalinata. Miraba la que por muchos años había sido su casa. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, dirigiendo su vista hacia el lugar dónde estaban los establos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Martha sonrió al ver aquel gesto – Debería entrar en casa, estará cansada. He preparado su antigua habitación. ¿Quiere asearse antes de que le sirva la comida? – Kate miró a la mujer y comenzó a ascender por las escaleras.

-Estoy algo cansada, creo que me asearé y dormiré un rato – Aspiró el aroma existente en el interior de la casa.

-Pero debería comer algo – Kate miró a Martha y negó.

-Ahora mismo no tengo hambre. Prefiero descansar ha sido un viaje realmente agotador – Martha tomó el equipaje de Kate en sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el antiguo dormitorio – gracias – dijo Kate cuando Martha dejó el equipaje en el interior de su cuarto.

-¿Necesita que la ayude?

-No, gracias. Puedes retirarte Martha – Kate cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y los dejó sobre el sillón.

Sus ojos recorrían aquella estancia, sus manos fueron acariciando cada mueble y con esos gentos la neblina de su cerebro fue desapareciendo. Se acercó hasta su antigua cama y se dejó caer sobre ella.

La noche caía sobre Ford Gates cuando Kate Beckett comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Comprobó la hora en el reloj del dormitorio. Se sorprendió a ella misma, había dormido más de cuatro horas.

Se puso en pie. Caminó hasta la puerta de la gran terraza que había en su cuarto y la abrió. El aire seco había dejado de existir, ahora se sentía una suave y fresca brisa. Se rodeó con sus propios brazos y mirando al horizonte dejó escapar una sola lágrima.

Una vez en el interior del cuarto, abrió el baúl. Quería cambiarse de ropa. Se acercó con sus vestidos hasta su viejo armario y al abrirlo se sorprendió al encontrar en su interior sus viejos pantalones, sus camisas e incluso sus botas. Acarició aquellas prendas. Decidió ponerse una de sus vestidos, negro por supuesto ya que estaba de luto. Cuando se giró descubrió su viejo sombrero colgado de una percha en la pared y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. De la misma forma que no pudo evitar tomarlo entre sus manos y calárselo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, dejando de inmediato el sombrero en el lugar dónde lo había encontrado.

-Adelante – Dijo girándose hacia la puerta para ver quién entraba.

-Buenas noches señorita, la cena está casi lista. Deje el equipaje ahora se lo coloco yo – Martha ya caminaba hacia el armario para hacer lo que había dicho.

-Gracias Martha. La verdad es que tengo hambre – Se recogió el cabello en un moño.

-Como no va a tener hambre señorita si no comió nada cuando llegó – Kate dejó volar su cerebro hasta que éste le llevó a muchos años atrás cuando Martha la regañaba por saltarse las comidas por estar en los establos- Ande baje a cenar – Kate sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

-Quiero ir a ver la tumba de mi padre – Martha asintió.

-Pero ya mañana hoy es un poco tarde – Kate se giró y negó.

-No, Martha, quiero ir ahora- Sabiendo lo que la mujer diría Kate se adelantó – No tardaré mucho, la cena puede esperar unos minutos.

Sus zapatos se iban cubriendo de polvo a medida que ella caminaba por el camino que desde la casa llevaba hasta el pequeño cementerio familiar. Alejando un poco de la mansión, al lado del agua, bajo los inmensos árboles se encontraban las tumbas de sus padres y hermanos.

Aquellos hermanos a los que ella siempre añoró pese a no haberles conocido. Aquella madre que trataba por todos los medios que su hija dejase de parecer un cowboy. Aquel padre que disfrutaba con cada travesura de su princesa.

Y allí, Katherine Beckett se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Y se permitió llorar al fin. Y se vio libre de gritar. Y maldecir el día en el que su padre decidió alejarla de él. El día en el que su padre decidió que ella debía ser una dama. El día en el que su amor por su tierra no importó.

-No sé quién soy. Me alejaste de todo lo que amaba – Hablaba mirando la lápida de su padre- Me alejaste de ti. Maldito seas papá. Yo tampoco sabía cómo vivir sin mamá pero no por ello quería alejarme de ti. Te has ido sin esperar mi llegada. Te has ido sin volver a hablar conmigo. Ahora estoy aquí y no queda nada en mí de aquella Katie que fui – Se ponía en pie y comenzaba el camino de regreso a la casa.

Martha comenzó a servir la cena cuando Kate se sentó a la mesa. Aquella gran mesa que presidía el comedor. Aquella mesa en que ella recibió la terrible noticia de la muerte de su madre. Allí estaba ella cuando su padre caminó hacia la estantería dónde estaba su rifle. Salió corriendo tras de él. Le vio entrar en el establo y terminar con la vida del caballo favorito de su madre. El mismo caballo que montaba y del cual se cayó perdiendo la vida.

-No quiero cenar aquí, mejor me sirves la cena en el porche ¿te importa? – Preguntó caminando hacia aquel lugar.

-Mañana debería reunirse con los hombres – Kate la miraba sin comprender- Eres la nueva jefa, están esperando tus órdenes.

-Pero, si yo no me voy a quedar aquí – Martha la miró sorprendida- Pienso regresar a Boston en unos días.

-Pero, esto es suyo ahora. Tiene que ocuparse del rancho. No puedo marcharse otra vez – Le decía Martha.

-Supongo que mi padre tendría un capaz y un administrador. Ellos saben cómo llevar el rancho. Mi vida no es esta – Dijo con total convencimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por el recibiemiento que le habeis dado a la historia. Os traigo el segundo cap para ir comenzando a descubrir el resto de personajes. Espero que siga gustando. María no, no es un caballo, jajajajajaj**

* * *

><p>Sentado al lado de la hoguera vigilaba el ganado. De vez en cuando azuzaba un poco las ascuas para evitar que la fogata se apagase. Apoyó la espalda en un tronco. Perdió su vista en la inmensidad del cielo. Era una preciosa noche estrellada.<p>

Giró su cabeza al tiempo que su mano se posaba sobre su rifle. Se relajó cuando vio quien era la persona que se acercaba.

-Deberías estar durmiendo en pocas horas nos pondremos en camino – Sacaba de su bolsillo su bolsa de tabaco de liar.

-¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora? – Le miró sin comprender a qué se refería- El viejo ha muerto ¿qué pasará ahora?

-Nada, todo seguirá igual. El señor Beckett ha muerto pero su hija se hará cargo de todo. Seguro que hace días que habrá tomado las riendas del rancho – Su acompañante continuaba serio.

-¿Y si ella no quiere hacerse cargo?

-Pero ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer? – El aullido de los coyotes hizo que el ganado comenzase a mugir – Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede.

-Pues porque lleva muchos años viviendo en la ciudad. Rodeada de roda bonita. Tomando el té y esas cosas que dicen que hacen las damas – Se ponía en pie e iba detrás de su compañero.

-Esposito ¿quien en su sano juicio preferiría vivir en una de esas ciudades antes que aquí? – Abría sus brazos señalando la inmensidad de la tierra tejana.

-No lo sé Rick, no me convences con lo que dices – Dieron una vuelta. Otros dos de los hombres se acercaron a comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

-De todas formas, en dos días estaremos en el rancho y veremos qué sucede – A la vuelta la fogata se había apagado. Se taparon con las mantas- Será mejor que intentemos dormir un poco.

-Rick, si ella no quiere quedarse ¿qué haremos? – Rick se quitó el sombrero de la cara y se giró hasta que quedó frente a Esposito.

-Javier, prometí que cuidaría de ti. En el Rancho Beckett o dónde sea. ¿Está bien? – El joven Esposito asintió- Bien, ahora duerme de una buena vez.

Rick se quedó mirando al muchacho. Negó con la cabeza, al final había logrado que las dudas sobre la nueva jefa se instaurasen en él.

Kate se despertó en mitad de la noche. Su sueño estaba siendo bastante intranquilo. Salió de la cama y se colocó su bata ya que había refrescado. Se acercó hasta la terraza y cerró la puerta. Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

No podía regresar a la cama así que decidió salir del cuarto. Sonrió al descubrir que no le hacía falta ningún candelabro para guiar sus pasos. Su cerebro recordaba cada recoveco de aquella casa.

Sus pasos se detuvieron en la antigua habitación de sus padres. Suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Cuando entró sintió más frío que su cuarto. Se acercó hasta la mesa que siempre había estado al lado de la ventana y allí prendió las velas del candelabro.

Se acercó hasta el armario y al abrirlo comprobó que allí aún estaba colocada la roda de su madre. No pudo evitar que sus manos se lanzasen a acariciar aquellas prendas. Diez años hacía del fallecimiento de su madre. Diez años y aquella ropa aún continuaba en su sitio. Supuso que su padre fue incapaz de deshacerse de todo aquello.

Sacó un viejo vestido y aspiró su aroma.

_-Katie cariño, ponte un vestido – Ante las protestas de la pequeña Johanna intentó explicarse- Hoy viene a cenar el Gobernador, no querrás que se lleve una mala impresión de nuestra princesa._

_-Pero mami, ¿qué importa mi ropa? Además soy ranchera es normal que vista con pantalones, botas y sombrero – Protestaba la pequeña Katie._

_Cariño, va siendo hora de que empieces a comportarte como una dama. Dentro de pocos meses cumplirás catorce años – Kate se cruzaba de brazos – y entonces tendrás que ir a un nuevo colegio en el este. Un colegio para señoritas. Y allí no puedes vestir así._

_-No pienso cambiar de escuela, yo ya tengo una escuela. Y no pienso ponerme ese estúpido vestido – Salía corriendo de su cuarto._

Aquella fue la última conversación que había tenido con su madre. Aquel mismo día Johanna sufriría la caída de caballo que terminaría con su vida. Kate se dejó caer sobre el suelo del dormitorio. Lloraba al recordar cómo pese a todos los esfuerzos que su madre hizo aquel día, ella no le dirigió la palabra.

-Mamá, lo siento – Susurró apretando contra su pecho el viejo vestido de su madre.

Martha la encontró a la mañana siguiente dormida sobre la vieja cama de sus padres. Se acercó hasta ella y le retiró un mechón que le cubría el rostro.

-Señorita Beckett es hora de levantarse – Kate entre abrió los ojos lentamente- El desayuno está preparado y el capataz le está esperando.

Kate aseguró que bajaría en pocos minutos. Salió de aquella cama en la que tantas veces durmió de pequeña junto a sus padres. Ya en su dormitorio tras asearse abrió su armario. Llevaba más de diez minutos mirando su ropa. Allí no había nada que quisiese ponerse. Cubrió su cuerpo nuevamente con la bata y decidió regresar al cuarto de sus padres.

Abrió el armario y tomó algunas prendas de su madre. Con ellas en sus brazos regresó a su habitación y entonces sí, terminó de arreglarse.

Cuando Martha la vio aparecer en el salón no pudo evitar sonreír- Le sientan muy bien. Ahora sí parece mi niña – Marta le sirvió el café y desapareció de la estancia. Regresando pocos minutos después- Ahora sí está completo – Le dijo colocándole el sombrero. Ahora sí parece una ranchera.

-Esto no cambia nada, me iré en pocos días – Dijo Kate- Sólo me he puesto estos pantalones y esta camisa porque mi ropa no es la adecuada para andar por el rancho. Sobre todo porque tengo intención de salir a montar.

Cuando terminó de desayunar llegó el momento de conocer al capataz. Martha le presentó a Roy Montgomery. Él llevaba cerca de siete años siendo el capataz. Por esa razón Kate no le conocía.

-Bienvenida a casa señora – Roy la saludaba sacándose el sombrero.

-Señora era mi madre, yo soy señorita Beckett – Fue la respuesta que Kate le dio haciendo que Roy se disculpase.

-Los hombres llegaran con el ganado mañana al medio día – El hombre decidió que lo mejor sería ir poniéndola al día del trabajo- Ya tenemos comprador para las cabezas. Los potros nuevos vendrán a ser recogidos en tres días, hemos sacado mejor precio del que esperábamos en un principio.

Kate hacía grandes esfuerzos por escuchar todo lo que su capataz le contaba – Señor Montgomery si no recuerdo mal, el traslado de las cabezas de ganado siempre era llevado a cabo bajo la supervisión del capataz.

-Desde hace cinco años, se encarga de ellos Rick. Fue una orden que su padre dio- Kate asintió- Este año lleva con él a siete hombres más el joven Esposito- Ella volvía a asentir. Pese a no saber quiénes eran las personas de las que le hablaba.

-No quisiera ser descortés, pero creo que esta conversación debería tenerla con el administrador de mi padre – Roy la miró sin comprender- Yo me iré en pocos días. No voy a hacerme cargo del rancho- Roy miró a Martha bastante sorprendido.

-Pero su padre dijo que usted se encargaría de todo cuando él faltase – Kate se puso en pie de inmediato.

-Mi padre dijo ¿eso? Me mandó a Boston. Hace diez años que no ponía los pies aquí y ¿aún así pensó que querría pasar mi vida en este lugar? Pues eso no va a suceder – Se marchó de allí dejando Martha y Roy sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Tardó un poco en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo Martha encaminó sus pasos hacia el establo. Si aún conocía a su niña, Kate estaría allí.

-¿Quiénes narices son Rick y Esposito? – Preguntó sin tan siquiera volverse, sabiendo de antemano que era Martha la persona que había entrado al establo.

-Richard Castle, podríamos decir que era como un hijo para tu padre – Kate apretó la mandíbula al escuchar aquello- Hace unos ocho años, tu padre regresó de un viaje con un joven medio salvaje, Rick. El pobre chico contaba entonces con unos dieciséis años. Había vivido desde los tres con los indios. Desde que te fuiste cada años, tu padre recorría el territorio con otros rancheros intentando lograr encontrar a niños que fueron secuestrados por los indios – Kate se giró al escuchar aquello bastante sorprendida- No siempre lograban rescatar a alguno. Aquel año lograron devolver a tres a sus familias. Desafortunadamente de Rick no encontraron a nadie.

-¿Se acordaba de su nombre?

-No, él repetía siempre Awan. Con el paso de los días tu padre descubrió que ese había sido su nombre indio. En principio tu padre lo trajo para unos días. Pero el joven, pese a la lucha que ambos tuvieron o quizás por eso mismo se ganó el corazón de tu padre. Y al final se quedó en el rancho. Los primeros meses Awan se escapó varias veces, pero tu padre siempre terminaba encontrándole y trayéndole de vuelta. Pasado un año, Awan llegó con un libro bajo el brazo y lo abrió por una ilustración. "Yo soy él" y así se convirtió en Richard.

-No lo entiendo – Martha sonrió.

-Desde el principio tu padre le dijo que no debía tener un nombre. Le decía que no podía llamarse Awan. Pero cada nombre que tu padre proponía era rechazado por el joven. Con el paso de los meses, tu padre descubrió que a Awan le encantaba mirar libros y le dio una vieja novela. Awan me hacía que le leyese cada día. El protagonista se llamaba Richard – Kate asintió.

-Y ¿el apellido? – Preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Eso fue idea mía. Era fuerte, invulnerable. Me recordaba a las viejas fortalezas de mi país de origen. Y decidí que se apellidaría Castle. A Rick le gustó el sonido y pasó a ser Richard Castle, Rick para todos.

-¿Y Esposito?

-Siempre al lado de Rick, siempre pegado a sus piernas. Allá donde esté Rick estará Javier. La madre de Javier trabajaba en uno de los salones – Kate alzó la ceja sabiendo lo que aquello significaba- No la juzgues. Ella sólo quería sacar adelante a su pequeño. Rick y ella se hicieron amigos un día que Rick fue a Fort Gates y la salvó de una paliza que un cliente le estaba dando. Cuando años después ella enfermó Rick le prometió que cuidaría de su hijo. María falleció y él cumplió su promesa.

-Entiendo. Mi padre me mandó lejos de él. Pero luego sí aceptó a dos muchachos a los que comenzó a tratar como a sus propios hijos – Cada minuto que pasaba en el rancho su malestar con su padre iba creciendo- Se olvidó de mí. Se olvidó de que tenía una hija


	3. Chapter 3

Las voces provenientes del exterior hicieron que se despertase. Hacía horas que el rancho estaba a pleno rendimiento, pero ella aquel segundo día de estancia en él había sido incapaz de levantarse cuando Martha le avisó de que era la hora de desayunar.

Se puso la bata nada más poner los pies fuera de la cama. Se acercó hasta la terraza y abriendo la puerta de la misma salió. Ante sus ojos se mostraba la actividad propia de un rancho. Vaqueros yendo y viniendo. El capataz dando órdenes. Saludos a algunos vaqueros que parecían recién llegados. Recordó que aquel era el día en el que sus hombres llegaban con las cabezas de ganado. Se tensó al pesar que aquel sería el día en el que conocería al tal Rick la persona que le había robado su puesto en el corazón de su padre.

Tras vestirse y desayunar salió de al casa. Los hombres la saludaban a su paso. Sus pies se dirigían a un lugar en concreto. Necesitaba montar a caballo, algo que no había hecho finalmente el día anterior. El enfado que le causó el relato de Martha sobre Richard Castle hizo que saliera de los establos sin acercarse a los caballos.

Ryan se acercó hasta ella y tras saber que saldría a montar se ofreció para ensillarle uno de los mejores ejemplares. Kate pese a agradecer el gesto rechazó la oferta. Hacía muchos años que no necesitaba ayuda en esa materia. Su padre le enseñó desde bien pequeña cómo debía ensillar un caballo. Se enfadó con ella misma al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en su padre.

Estaba a punto de que su montura traspasase la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte tirón en su brazo que la hizo desmontar.

Desde el suelo pudo ver unas botas. Elevó la vista hasta que sus ojos se clavaron en la mano que le tendían. Se puso en pie rechazando la ayuda y comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de la ropa.

-¿Quién narices eres? - Levantaba su fusta y la descargaba sobre la cara de la persona que la había bajado del caballo - ¿Quién te crees que era para desmontarme así? - Volvía a levantar la fusta pero esta vez su mano era detenida por al del sujeto.

-Soy la persona que te ha salvado de sufrir un accidente - Pasaba la mano libre por su mejilla comprobando como había sangre - ¿Quién te ha dejado montar a ese caballo?

-¿Dejado? A mi nadie me deja hacer nada. Soy la dueña del rancho, no tengo que pedir permiso puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana - Le miraba sorprendido al escuchar quién era ella- ¿Quién eres? - Insistió ella.

-Rick Castle - Se presentó finalmente sacándose el sombrero.

-¡Estás despedido! - Le gritó al tiempo que volvía a golpearle con la fusta, esta vez en el brazo.

Roy, Martha y Ryan entraban en el establo en ese instante. Los gritos les habían llevado hasta allí. Ante sus ojos se encontraba un Rick Castle sujetando a Kate Beckett por las muñecas, mientras el rostro del primero era recorrido por un hilo de sangre.

-Rick, ¿qué ha sucedido? - Martha se acercaba hasta él tratando de limpiarle la sangre con un pañuelo.

-Señorita Beckett ¿a qué venían esos gritos? - Preguntaba bastante perdido el capataz.

-Ese tipejo - Dijo mirando a Castle- Me tiró del caballo y le termino de despedir - Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

-Está loca, montaba a"Noche" - Decía Castle.

-Jefa, Rick termina de evitar que usted hubiera sufrido una caída - Intervenía Ryan.

-¿Por qué montaba a "Noche"? - Kate miraba a su capataz, no entendía porque nadie se enfadaba con Rick y sí con ella.

-Me pareció el caballo perfecto para salir a montar. De todas formas aquí lo que importa es que su hombre me tiró de mi montura, con el peligro que eso conlleva - Rick salía del establo- ¡Nadie le ha dado permiso para marcharse! - Le gritó cuando le vio marcharse.

-Soy libre, ¿a caso no me ha despedido? - Le dijo él sin tan siquiera mirarla - Roy voy al barracón a recoger mis cosas. Deja que sea yo quien se lo cuente Espo - Kate se enfadó más aun al escuchar ese otro nombre.

-Puedes llevarte al muchacho contigo - Rick se giró al escuchar aquello y en dos zancadas estaba nuevamente frente a ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué le sucede a usted? - La miró con algo de resentimiento.

-No quiero inútiles en mi rancho, y por lo que me han contado ese chico no hace otra cosa que seguirte. Ahora que tú no vas a estar no sé que pinta él en este lugar - Martha posó su mano sobre el brazo de Kate intentando calmarla. Sólo ella sabía lo que de verdad había tras aquellos despidos.

Castle se marchó del establo. Todos se giraron mirando a Kate.

-Rick le ha salvado y así es como usted le paga. Empiezo a creer que este rancho estará mejor sin usted - Tras decir aquello Roy salió del establo.

-"Noche" es un caballo indomable. Sólo permite ser montado por Rick. Deja que el resto le monte pero sólo hasta la puerta del establo, una vez que la cruza se vuelve salvaje. Hemos sufrido muchos accidentes. Rick la ha salvado - Ryan también salía del lugar tras decirle aquello.

-Mi niña - KAte levantó la mano haciendo que Martha callase.

-No me importa, no le quiero en mi rancho - MArtha la miró, aquella mujer nada tenía que ver con su niña de años atrás.

-No estás siendo justa. Richard no se merece el trato que le has dispensado. Él sólo trato de evitar que sucediera un accidente. Deberías pensar la verdadera razón por la que le despides - Kate se quedó sola en aquel establo.

Recorría el camino que separaba el establo de la mansión. Su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez la última frase que Martha le había dicho. Realmente había despedido a Rick por ser quien era y no por lo que había sucedido. Le despedía por la relación que éste había tenido con su padre. La antigua Kate miraría con asco a esa nueva Kate.

Se sentó en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras de acceso a la casa. Escondió su cara entre las manos.

-Esto es para usted - Levantó la vista encontrándose frente a ella con Rick quien le tendía un sobre- Me lo dio su padre unos días antes de fallecer - Después de que ella tomase aquel sobre entre sus manos Rick giró sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí- Sabe - Dijo volviéndose para mirarla- por lo que su padre me contó tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, pero lo que he visto hoy no tiene nada que ver con lo que su padre contaba, y es una lastima. Estaba deseando trabajar para usted - Kate le miró con fijeza, sintiendo como con cada una de aquellas palabras escuchadas crecían las ganas de romper a llorar - Ahora sí Rick se alejaba de allí mientras Kate clavaba su vista sobre aquel sobre.


	4. Chapter 4

Si había un lugar en aquel rancho que adoraba aparte del establo era el rio. Justo el lugar en el que éste se ensanchaba tanto que parecía un lago. Sentada sobre el verde prado, con la espalda pegada a un tronco de árbol. Protegida del sol gracias a la sombra que las ramas de aquel gran árbol le proporcionaba suspiraba mirando el sobre que tenía entre sus manos.

Perdió su mirada en el horizonte, su mente voló al momento exacto en el que había estado por última vez en aquel mismo lugar. Fue la noche anterior a su partida. Como aquella noche de su pasado, ahora también las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Tras dejar la misiva sobre sus piernas llevó su mano hasta su rostro y comenzó a limpiar aquel rastro de agua salada.

Lanzó un suspiro y entonces rasgó el sobre. Cuando comenzaba a desdoblar el papel para comenzar a leer escuchó voces acercándose. Se puso en pie de inmediato y pudo observar como a pocos metros se paraban Rick y el joven Esposito.

-¿Por qué nos vamos? – Rick se comenzaba a desnudar mientras Espo se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

-Ya te lo he dicho Javi, uno de mis contactos me ha ofrecido un trabajo en otro rancho –Espo le miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué contacto? Siempre has trabajado aquí – Rick una vez sin ropa comenzó a meterse en el agua. Espo vio como su compañero se sumergía por completo.

-Anda ven a bañarte – Le gritó cuando ascendió a la superficie. Espo negó- Al menos acercate, así no tendré que gritar para hablar- Javi se arrastró sobre la hierba acercándose a la orilla del rio- Es alguien que no conoces. Lo único importante es que me quieren con ellos.

-Ya, pero es que yo no quiero marcharme. Seguro que al capataz no le gusta que te marches. Eres su mejor hombre- Kate se acercó un poco más para poder escuchar bien aquella conversación.

-Javi – Salió del agua. En aquel instante Kate pudo comprobar el cuerpo perfecto que tenía en vaquero. Aquella imagen hizo que el rostro de ella se tornase en un color rojizo y Kate dio gracias a que nadie la estuviera viendo en ese instante- Cualquier hombre puede hacer mi trabajo.

-Eso no es cierto. Nadie doma caballos como lo haces tú. Tampoco nadie guía el ganado como tú. El señor Beckett lo decía constantemente – Rick escuchaba al muchacho tumbado sobre la hierba.

-Pero el señor Beckett ya no está – Dijo con tristeza.

-Es por eso ¿verdad? –Rick le miró.

-La jefa no me quiere aquí – Espo se sorprendió al escuchar aquello.

-¿Por qué?

-Hace un rato la descabalgue de "Noche" y parece que no le sentó muy bien.

-¿Pero qué narices hacía montándolo?

-Supongo que nadie le avisó de que no está domado – Contestó encogiéndose de hombros- Y me ha despedido.

-La herida de tu cara te la hizo ella ¿no? – Rick asintió- Pero si lo único que hiciste fue evitar un accidente – Decía poniéndose en pie bastante enfadado.

-Ya, pero ella no lo ve así. Por eso tenemos que marcharnos.

-Sabes, que le den, no quiero trabajar para alguien como ella – Rick lanzó una carcajada al escuchar aquella frase- Su padre contaba bonitas historias sobre ella, nos decía lo genial que sería trabajar para ella. Pero por lo que me estás contando nada de lo dicho por el viejo era cierto.

Kate había escuchado suficiente. Con sumo cuidado se alejó de allí. Cuando se creyó a salvo de ellos se dejó caer sobre el suelo y entonces supo que había llegado la hora de leer aquella carta.

_Querida Katie, si te conozco un poco estarás resentida conmigo. Incluso me atrevería a decir que me odias. Hace casi diez años que te alejé de mí y de todo lo que era importante para ti. Recuerdo cada grito, cada súplica, cada lágrima que vertiste cuando te comuniqué mi decisión de mandarte al este._

_Vale, ya lo digo yo, No fue una comunicación, fue una orden. Tienes razón. Sé que te debo cuando menos una explicación, aunque probablemente consideres que la misma llega con años de retraso. _

_Cuando tu madre murió, quedé destrozado. Todo lo que quise desde que ella apareció en mi vida fue tenerla para siempre a mi lado. Ella era la que hacía que mi vida tuviera sentido. El descubrir que no la volvería a tener a mi lado me destrozó._

_Sé que para ti también fue un duro golpe. Sé que te fallé, que debería haber estado a tu lado, que debería haberte consolado. Pero me sentía incapaz. Desde que ella se fue, comencé un descenso a los infiernos._

_Cada noche cuando tú ya dormías me marchaba al pueblo. Allí me pasaba las horas bebiendo y jugando a las cartas. No fueron pocas las veces que el viejo Ryan tuvo que llevarme completamente borracho al rancho. De la misma forma que hubo noches que las pasé durmiendo en la cárcel, por algún altercado que había provocado._

_Recuerdo un día en el que me preguntaste dónde estaba mi caballo. Te dije que en el herrero. Pero aquello no era cierto, lo había perdido en una partida de póker. Aposté a mi mejor caballo. En otra perdí parte del terreno del rancho._

_Hubo un día en el que al despertar decidí que tenía que alejarte de mí. Fue el día que desperté en cama de una mujer. Estaba herida, tenía golpes por su rostro, marcas en las muñecas de haber estado atada. La había golpeado._

_Aquel día decidí que te irías. No podía dejar que descubrieras en lo que me estaba convirtiendo. Tenía que alejarte antes de que fuese tarde._

Kate no podía dejar de llorar. Apartó el papel de ella, lo tiró. No podía continuar leyendo. Aquel no era su padre. Aquel ser despreciable no podía ser su padre.

-Deberías leer hasta el final- Kate se giró encontrándose con Martha- termina la carta y luego sí le podrás juzgar.

-Tú lo sabías – Martha se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Mi niña, lee – Le dijo volviendo a darle la misiva.

_Mi corazón terminó de romperse el día en el que te dejé en el colegio de Boston. Ver como arrastrabas los pies por aquel edificio, como tus lágrimas bañaban tu hermoso rostro me hicieron sentir pequeño. Estuve a punto de tomarte de la mano y sacarte de allí, pero justo en ese instante las ganas de beber llegaron hasta mí. Y te dejé allí. Estuve en aquella ciudad casi una semana completamente borracho. _

_Los meses fueron pasando y mi necesidad de alcohol iba en aumento. Estuve a punto de perderlo todo. _

_Toqué fondo. _

_Una noche estuve a punto de cometer la mayor de las atrocidades posibles._

_Martha llegó a mi dormitorio. Me traía un caldo para intentar que mi estomago tuviera algo en su interior, algo diferente a alcohol. Le arrebaté el cuenco. La tomé con fuerza de las muñecas y la tumbé en mi cama. Aun recuerdo sus gritos y sus súplicas._

-Dime que no sucedió – Martha le acarició la espalda y sólo le dijo que continuase leyendo.

_Una luz se encendió en mi cerebro y me detuve. Salí de aquel cuarto y de aquella casa. Estuve lejos durante meses. Sólo me permití regresar cuando me supe curado. Regresé cuando estuve seguro de poder reparar todo el daño causado._

_En estos años no han sido pocas las veces en las que estuve en Boston. Siempre con la intención de traerte nuevamente a casa. Pero siempre mi miedo a que te enterases de lo que había sucedido me detenía._

_Lo siento Katie. Siento haberte decepcionado. Siento no haber sabido ser mejor padre. Pero de verdad creía que de esa forma te protegía._

_Hace unos años, llegó a mi vida un joven totalmente salvaje. Si estás leyendo esta confesión es porque ya os conocéis. Es como tú. Ama los caballos, el rancho. Siempre buscando ser mejor persona, siempre queriendo ayudar a los demás. Me recuerda tanto a ti. Sé que os llevaréis bien, que él es la persona adecuada para ayudarte con el rancho. _

_Continuamente le hablo de ti. De tus gustos, de tus ilusiones. Del amor que sientes por la tierra. Está intentando domar un hermoso caballo salvaje para ti. Ha tenido varios accidentes por ese intento. En uno de ellos creíamos que se moría. Al caer su cabeza golpeó contra un madero. Pero gracias a dios se logró recuperar. Dice que lo logrará y que será el caballo que montes cuando el rancho sea tuyo._

_En eso también me recuerda mucho a ti. Es muy cabezota. Y sé que aunque le cueste la vida, domará a "Noche" para ti._

_Tener a Rick cerca me hacía sentir que aun era un ser humano. Tenerlo a mi lado lograba que creyese que aún quedaba algo bueno en mi interior. Devolverle la humanidad que él había perdido en sus años de cautiverio me devolvía la mía._

_Pero ni él ni nadie lograron que mi pánico a volver a verte se desvaneciese. Contigo he sido un cobarde. Escogí mantenerte alejada de mí antes que traerte de vuelta y perderte. _

_Estando lejos siempre serías mi niña, siempre serías mi Katie. Siempre me amarías. Trayéndote a casa podía perderte. Y de esa pérdida nunca me podría recuperar._

_Te quiero Katie, te quiero tanto que duele. Te quiero tanto que prefiero estar lejos de ti._

_Sólo quiero que seas feliz el resto de tu vida. Y sé que aquí, en casa, lo serás._

_Siempre te llevé en mi corazón._

Martha acunaba a la joven. Kate tan solo lloraba. Con aquella carta había descendido a los infiernos de su padre.

-Padre – Sólo fue capaz de pronunciar aquella palabra antes de desvanecerse.

-¡Richard! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas Martha - ¡Richard! – repitió. Alzó la vista y vio como Rick y Javi llegaban a la carrera- Se ha desmayado, será mejor que la llevemos a casa- Rick se agachó y tomó entre sus brazos a Kate.

-Javie, corre al rancho, ensilla un caballo y avisa al doctor – Espo salía corriendo como Rick le había dicho.

Castle caminaba con ella entre sus brazos. Lo hacía lo más de prisa que podía. Se fijó en el rostro de ella, completamente empapado por las lágrimas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Rick continuó con ella en sus brazos hasta llegar a su cuarto. La tumbó en su cama con infinito cuidado.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga? – Le preguntó a Martha cuando ésta entró con un paño y una palangana llena de agua.

-Ya has hecho mucho. Sal y espera al doctor, hazle entrar tan pronto llegue – Rick asintió. Antes de salir se fijó nuevamente en el rostro de ella.

-Se pondrá bien ¿no? – Preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, se pondrá bien pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches, después de mis cortas vacaciones aquí traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Espero que os guste y ya sabeis que se aceptan todo tipo de críticas**

* * *

><p>Cómo Martha le había pedido acompañó al doctor al dormitorio de Kate tan pronto llegó. Como siempre al lado del viejo doctor iba Lanie Parish. Lanie había empezado a atender ella sola los casos más sencillos, al Doc aún le daba miedo mandarla sola en los casos complicados, sobre todo si en ellos había hombres implicados.<p>

Lanie se acercó hasta la cama tan pronto atravesó la puerta. Ese fue el instante en el que Rick decidió abandonar aquella estancia y pocos segundos después dejar a su espalda la mansión.

Espo le esperaba en la puerta de su choza. Rick le revolvió el cabello y le sonrió. Cogió las alforjas y se las colocó a sus monturas. Espo le miraba con la pena dibujada en el rostro.

-Venga Javi, seguro que nos va a ir bien – Decía Rick mientras se montaba en su caballo. Javi le imitaba y asentía. Si Rick le decía que todo iría bien sería así, nunca le había decepcionado ni mentido.

-Rick ¿en serio nos vamos a ir de Fort Gates? Aquí existen otros ranchos, podríamos probar en alguno – Rick le miró y sonrió – Conozco esa sonrisa ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos? – Le preguntó mientras cabalgaban alejándose del lugar que había sido su hogar durante años.

-De momento sólo te diré que galopemos hacia el pueblo – Contestó azuzando a su caballo, siendo imitado de inmediato por el joven Esposito.

Martha había presenciado la partida de Rick desde la escalinata de la mansión. Conocía demasiado bien el orgullo del joven, por ello no hizo ningún intento por retenerle. Agachó la cabeza mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Realmente a lo largo de los años, aquel muchacho se había convertido en parte de ella, era cómo el hijo que nunca tuvo y verle marchar le partía el alma.

El doctor la llamó desde el salón. Ya dentro de aquella estancia fue Lanie la encargada de transmitirle el estado de la joven Beckett.

-Puedes estar tranquila Martha, parece que sólo ha sido un desmayo provocado por nervios. Te dejo unas hierbas para que le hagas infusiones, al menos durante tres días debe tomarlas – Martha tomaba entre sus manos el paquete que Lanie le tendía- Ha recuperado la consciencia, ahora descansa. Déjala dormir. Si acaso despierta con hambre ofrécele algún caldo. Pero si continúa dormida no la despiertes para que ingiera alimento, le vendrá mejor el dormir para recuperarse.

-De todas formas Lanie se pasará mañana para ver cómo se encuentra – Intervenía el doctor por primera vez y Martha le miraba sonriendo y asintiendo- Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, hemos dejado la consulta sola cuando nos ha avisado Esposito.

Los tres se encaminaban hacia la puerta de acceso de la casa – Martha me preguntaba si te apetecería compartir una cena conmigo alguna noche – Martha se sonrojó un poco al escuchar la propuesta del doctor. Lanie sonrió y aceleró el paso para dejarles a solas.

-La verdad es que con la señorita en casa no creo que sea posible – El doctor la miró y agachó la cabeza mirándose la punta de sus botas.

-Claro, claro. Seguro que estás muy atareada. Olvídalo – Dijo con algo de pesadumbre en su voz.

-Pero tal vez, cuando todo esto pase, y las aguas vuelvan a su cauce podríamos tomar un té alguno de los días que vaya al pueblo a por provisiones – Doc volvió a sonreír y asintió.

-Esa es una gran idea – Se sacó el sombrero a modo de saludo y tomó una de las manos de la mujer llevándosela hasta sus labios para dejar en ella un tierno beso- Nos veremos en Fort Gates.

Rick detuvo su caballo justo delante de la oficina del sheriff. Espo le miró sin entender pero cuando vio que Rick desmontaba le imitó.

-Buenas jefe – Fue el saludo que Rick hizo nada más entrar en la oficina. Saludo que fue contestado por Alexander Hunt, sheriff de Fort Gates los últimos veinte años.

-Me alegro de veros – Se acercó hasta Rick y le dio una palmada en la espalda de inmediato se giró mirando a Espo – En mi mesa hay caramelos – Espo sonrió y corrió hacia allí- Dime Rick, ¿a qué debo el honor? – Sacaba su bolsa de tabaco de liar y comenzaba a preparar un par de cigarros.

-¿Aún sigue en pie tu oferta? – Espo se giró mirando a ambos con curiosidad.

-Claro que sí, pero creía que nunca dejarías en rancho – Le contestó tendiéndole uno de los cigarros y encendiéndose él el otro.

-Bueno las cosas han cambiado un poco y ahora sí aceptaría tu propuesta – El sheriff sonrió al escuchar aquello.

-Perfecto, el alcalde Norton está al tanto y no ha puesto ningún impedimento para tu nombramiento, lo mismo que el juez Morgan – Espo se acercó hasta ambos.

-Rick ¿vas a ser ayudante del sheriff? – Preguntó muy sorprendido.

-No Javier, Richard va a ser el nuevo sheriff – Espo abrió al máximo sus ojos por la sorpresa- Va siendo hora de retirarme y dejar paso a las nuevas generaciones. Estoy deseando instalarme en mi pequeño rancho y tener una vida tranquila.

-¿Vas a ser el sheriff en serio? – Preguntaba aún sorprendido Espo.

-Sí Javi, voy a ser el nuevo sheriff. Te dije que todo iría bien – Contestaba tomando por los hombros al muchacho que de repente había cambiado su expresión- ¿Qué sucede?

-No me gusta la idea – Ambos adultos se miraron sorprendidos- Es peligroso, te pueden pegar un tiro. No quiero que seas sheriff, regresemos al rancho – Decía tirando del brazo de Rick- Vamos Castle, salgamos de aquí – Sacaba de su boca el caramelo y lo tiraba al suelo.

-Javier, sabes que al rancho no podemos volver. Tendré cuidado, no tienen porque dispararme, además soy rápido con el revólver – Javi salió corriendo de allí, se montó en su caballo y galopó de regreso al rancho.

-Dale tiempo, para él eres como un padre. Debe asimilar que pueden pasarte cosas –Rick asentía- Deberíamos ir a hablar con el alcalde para tu nombramiento y después irás al rancho en busca de Javier y hablarás con él. Pero ahora necesita estar solo.

Espo no esperó a que su caballo se parase, se bajó de inmediato de él. Entró corriendo en la mansión y sin pensárselo dos veces subió las escaleras. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de Kate la abrió de golpe.

-¡Javier! – dijo Martha poniéndose en pie al verle entrar de aquella forma - ¿Dónde están los modales que Richard y yo te enseñamos?

Espo ignoró a la mujer y se acercó hasta la cama dónde una sorprendida Beckett le miraba.

-¡Es todo culpa suya! – La gritaba con todo su odio- Si usted no hubiese venido nada de esto habría sucedido. Nosotros aún estaríamos felices en el rancho. Y Rick no habría tenido que aceptar el puesto de sheriff. Correrá peligro. Al viejo Hunt le han disparado muchas veces, ha estado a punto de morir tres o cuatro veces, no quiero que Rick muera – Decía rompiendo a llorar- Debe hacer algo – Le suplicaba tomando entre sus manos las manos de Kate.


	6. Chapter 6

Matha tomó del brazo a Javi sacándolo del cuarto. Lo llevó hasta la cocina y allí comenzó a regañarle por su forma de actuar. Espo se defendía, argumentando que todo lo que había sucedido era culpa de esa mujer. La mujer trataba de hacerle entender que lo que le perdían eran las formas, porque en el fondo él tenía razón.

-Parece que todos aquí pensáis que nunca debí regresar – Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Kate. Martha se acercó hasta ella y la invitó a sentarse retirando una mesa- Estoy bien – Kate rechazó la silla. Clavó su mirada en la de Martha- ¿Tú también crees que nunca debería haber regresado?

-Señorita siéntese, aún no está recuperada del todo – Insistía con la silla haciendo que Kate rodase los ojos y tomase asiento finalmente.

-Vale, ya estoy sentada. Ahora ¿me puedes contestar?

-Creía que su regreso a casa nos traería buenas cosas. Pero no ha sido así. Desde el mismo instante en el que regresó dejó muy claro que éste no es su hogar. Nos ha repetido hasta la saciedad que en pocos días se iría. Que el rancho no le interesa. Ha molestado a varios de los hombres. Y el final ha sido el despido injustificado del mejor hombre del racho. Sí empiezo a pensar que estábamos mejor sin usted – Kate agachó la cabeza. Comenzó a masajear sus sienes con los dedos. Intentaba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido las últimas horas.

-Su padre nos contaba a Rick y a mí maravillas sobre usted – La voz de Javi hizo que Kate levantase la cabeza y clavase su mirada en el muchacho- Estábamos ansiosos por su llegada. Pensábamos que todo seguiría como cuando el viejo estaba vivo, pero nos equivocamos. Nos odia y lo peor es que no sabemos qué es lo que hemos hecho mal. Que Rick la descabalgase no es tan grave, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que lo hizo por su seguridad. Se disculpó, se lo explicó y aún así usted le echó del rancho.

-Martha dile a Ryan que ensille mi caballo – Kate se ponía en pie y comenzaba a salir de la cocina- Voy a vestirme, cuando baje quiero que mi caballo esté en la puerta – Sintió como una mano se posaba en su brazo.

-No puedo dejar que lo hagas, el médico ha dicho que debes descansar – Martha la miraba con infinita ternura.

-Debo hacerlo, Javier tiene razón he sido injusta con Castle y debo ir al pueblo a disculparme y a intentar que regrese al rancho. Si como todos decís es el mejor hombre le vamos a necesitar- Esto último lo dijo mirando hacia Javi y haciendo que en el rostro del muchacho se dibujase una gran sonrisa.

-Yo iré, usted debe descansar – Las dos mujeres miraron al muchacho. Martha asintió y Kate tuvo que aceptar la propuesta de Espo.

-Javi, cariño, trae a Richard aunque sea de las orejas – Martha sabía que no sería fácil convencer a Rick para que regresase al rancho. Javi asintió y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de Espo ambas mujeres se sentaron en el gran sofá del salón. Martha bebía una infusión preparada por Martha con las hierbas que Lanie había dejado.

-Martha, siento mi comportamiento – La aludida se puso en pie y echó por las piernas de Kate una manta. Kate tomó las manos de Martha entre las suyas- Lo siento tanto –repitió con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Yo no soy así, al menos no lo era antes.

-Tranquila mi niña – Le decía acariciándole la mejilla- aún estás a tiempo de arreglar todo. El primer paso ya lo has dado queriendo disculparte. Ante mí no tienes que disculparte.

Castle entró corriendo en la casa, llamando a gritos a Martha. Cuando vio a ambas mujeres en el salón se quedó parado y con cara de sorpresa. Se giró mirando a Espo con seriedad, el muchacho se acercó hasta dónde estaban ambas mujeres.

-Martha me dijo que te trajera de vuelta – Se excusó el chico- Básicamente me dijo que lo hiciera de cualquier forma.

-Pero que me has dicho que Martha había tenido un accidente y estaba casi muriéndose – Ambas mujeres miraron a Espo, él agachó la cabeza- ¿Tú sabes el miedo que he pasado? – Se acercaba hasta Espo y cuando llegó hasta él le dio una colleja.

-Javier tiene razón, le dijimos que le trajera costase lo que costase – Rick giró su cabeza hacia Kate.

-Me alegra ver que se ha recuperado – Tomó a Espo por los hombros y le invitó a caminar- Ahora será mejor que nos marchemos.

-¡No! – Se sorprendió del grito dado por Kate- quiero decir que me gustaría hablar con usted- Kate bajó su tono del voz, intentando sonar más amistosa.

-¿Hablar? – Kate y Martha asintieron- ¿De qué? Ya dejó claro todo. Vamos Javi, tenemos que irnos – insistió.

-No Rick, yo no me voy – Rick se sorprendió por la contestación dada por el chico.

-Richard, escucha lo que Katherine tiene que decir – Ante el gesto que tenía dibujado el rostro Rick, Martha supo que no sería fácil de convencer- no tienes nada que perder y además se lo debes al señor Beckett por todo lo que él hizo por ti- Martha sabía que aquello había sido jugar sucio pero también sabía que era la única forma de convencerle. Rick apretó la mandíbula al escuchar aquella el argumento usado por Martha.

-Está bien, pero una vez que ella hable me iré del rancho, nos iremos – Se corrigió mirando a Espo- ¿Está claro?

-Tal vez cuando la escuches ya no quieras irte- Rick miró a Martha achinando sus ojos claro síntoma de estar en desacuerdo con lo dicho por ella.

Javi decidió salir e ir a buscar al capataz para ver si tenía alguna tarea para él. Martha se perdió en el interior de la cocina, pese al miedo que le daba dejar a los dos a solas por el carácter que ambos tenían decidió que era mejor que hablasen en privado.

-Si no le importa preferiría que hablásemos en el despacho – Kate se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar, pero tuvo que detenerse y apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa del comedor al sentir como todo lo que le rodeaba comenzaba a darle vueltas. Rick llegó hasta ella y la sostuvo.

-Será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, por lo que parece aún no se ha recuperado del todo- Retiró una de las sillas haciendo que Kate se sentase.

-Gracias – Rick dibujó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquella palabra- Y gracias por traerme a casa y preocuparse por mi salud – Rick negó con la cabeza haciéndola saber que no tenía importancia- Sí es importante, cualquier otro no habría actuado de esa forma, no después de cómo yo le había tratado.

-Está bien, acepto su gratitud- Kate sonrió levemente.

-Y ahora vayamos al despacho de mi padre, quiero hablar con usted y quiero que nadie nos moleste – Se puso en pie. Rick le ofreció su brazo para ayudarla a caminar y ella tras mirarle a los ojos decidió aceptar su brazo- De nuevo tengo que darle las gracias.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick se mantenía en pie. Miraba a la mujer que tenía justo frente a él, sentada en el que hasta hace poco tiempo era el sillón del señor Beckett. Rick la miraba esperando que ésta comenzase a hablar.

Kate pasaba sus manos sobre el cuero del sillón. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias que sus dedos dejaban sobre aquel cuero. Su cerebro la transportaba a muchos años atrás, cuando ella se escondía bajo aquella gran mesa de roble para darle un susto a su querido padre.

Rick carraspeó, trayendo con ese sonido de regreso al presente a Kate. Ésta abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando fijamente al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Se pasó las manos por la tela del vestido, secando así el sudor por los nervios.

-Siéntese – Kate señaló la butaca vacía que había al otro lado de la mesa.

-Esto ya lo hemos vivido. Ahora yo diré que prefiero quedarme en pie después usted repetirá que sería mejor que tomase asiento – Kate rodó los ojos, por alguna extraña razón aquel hombre tenía la capacidad de sacarla de quicio en menos de un segundo.

-Por favor, lo que tengo que decir es importante y seguramente me llevará un tiempo, preferiría que estuviese sentado – Insistió y pese a las reticencias Castle terminó sentándose- Gracias, parece que esa es la palabra más común en mi boca cuando usted está presente.

-Usted dirá – Castle miró con seriedad a la mujer.

-Yo adoraba este lugar. Era totalmente feliz en el rancho, siempre me imaginaba mi vida aquí. Me imaginaba llevándolo, asistiendo a los traslados de las reses, a las ventas. Asistiendo a los partos de las yeguas, al momento de domar los potros. Pero un día todo eso desapareció de mi vida. Mi padre me mandó lejos para que estudiase y me convirtiese en una dama. Yo no elegí marcharme, de la misma forma que no he elegido regresar – Rick la escuchaba con suma atención- Mi madre murió y desde ese mismo día fue como si mi padre también lo hubiera hecho. De nada sirvieron mis llantos o mis súplicas, la decisión estaba tomada. Diez años, durante diez largos años estuve alejada de todo lo que un día amé. Y con cada día que pasaba lejos de mi hogar me iba convirtiendo en otra persona. Diez años esperando un movimiento por parte de mi padre. Esperando que me llamase de vuelta a su lado. Pero eso nunca sucedió – Rick abrió la boca para hablar pero ella le hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio- Diez años en los que si tan siquiera fue a verme. Ahora conozco la razón, pero no por saberla duele menos. Sobre todo porque además debo afrontar todo lo que mi padre me contó en la carta. Regresé a su muerte con la clara intención de no pasar más de una semana en este lugar – La seriedad regresó al rostro de Rick- Me dolía estar aquí, me dolía porque era volver a todo lo que un día me fue arrancado.

Rick no aguanto más e interrumpió el relato de Kate -Su padre fue un gran hombre, no sé qué le diría en la carta, pero le puedo decir sin equivocarme en lo más mínimo que sentía verdadera adoración por usted. No pasaba un día sin que hablase de su hija. De lo hermosa, simpática, legal, amiga de sus amigos que era – Kate agachó la cabeza. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a bañarle el rostro.

-Y lo que usted ha visto no es ni parecido a lo que mi padre le contó – Rick tensó la mandíbula y asintió- Lo siento, siento mi comportamiento con usted y con Esposito. Cuando todo el mundo me empezó a hablar de usted comencé a sentir intriga por cómo era ese hombre al que todos admiraban, cómo era el hombre del que todos decían que no había vaquero mejor. Y entonces Martha me contó su historia – Kate se quedó callada por algunos segundos, trataba de ordenar sus ideas, trataba de encontrar la forma de explicar qué le había sucedido con él- Fueron celos – Rick la miró sin comprender- Mi comportamiento con ustedes estuvo provocado por los celos. Usted estuvo al lado de mi padre hasta su último aliento. Le trataba como a un hijo. Sentí celos. Yo debería haber sido quien estuviese a su lado, yo debería haber sido la persona que recibía su cariño – Rick se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Kate continuaba hablando al tiempo que le seguía con su mirada- pero a mí me echó de su lado. Sentí que me había sustituido por usted y por Esposito – Rick abrió la puerta y salió de aquella habitación. Kate se quedó en aquel lugar sin saber qué hacer. A los pocos minutos él regresó.

-Con eso aprendí a leer – le tendió unos cuadernos que Kate reconoció de inmediato. Eran sus escritos del colegio de antes de marcharse de Fort Gates- La primer comida que Martha me sirvió fue un estofado de carne porque era el plato favorito de la hija del señor. Su padre me decía no hagas eso así a Katie no le gustará. Córtate el pelo a mi Katie no le gustan los hombres con melena. Esa ha sido mi vida – Kate le miraba sorprendida- ¿Celos? Yo sentía que nunca llegaría a ser la mitad de lo que usted era. Sentía que por muy bien que hiciera las cosas para el viejo nunca estarían del todo bien porque su hija seguro que las habría hecho de otra forma. Yo quería que él estuviese orgulloso de mí. Me salvó la vida. Me liberó de mi cautiverio con los indios y cuando nadie me reclamó él se quedó conmigo. Me dio una oportunidad. Debía devolverle todo lo que él hizo por mí – Rick se dejaba caer en la butaca- Nunca pensé que eso podría dolerle a usted. Siento el daño que le haya podido causar, yo sólo quería devolver todo lo que recibí.

-No tiene que pedir perdón. En esta habitación sólo hay una persona que debe disculparse por su forma de actuar y créame cuando lo digo que no es usted – Se puso en pie y rodeando la mesa se acercó hasta la butaca que Rick ocupaba. Rick levantó su vista- ¿Le puedo pedir un favor? – Él tan solo asintió- No deje el rancho, por favor. Empecemos de cero. Tratemos de olvidar lo que ha pasado estos días – Rick la miraba tratando de averiguar cuánto de sinceridad había en aquellas palabras- Si quiero que este rancho siga siendo de los mejores necesitaré la ayuda de los mejores hombres y usted es el mejor. Además mi padre quería que lo llevásemos entre los dos.

-Eso es jugar sucio – Kate agachó un poco la cabeza. Sabía que él tenía razón. Usar así a su padre había sido un golpe bajo pero quería asegurarse que él se quedaría- ¿Se va a quedar?- Kate asintió- ¿No saldrá corriendo una mañana? – Kate negó con seguridad- Bien, deje que lo piense – Kate le miró con pena- No soy yo solo también está Javi, debo hablar con él antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

-Claro, hable con él – Contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que el muchacho quería quedarse a toda costa en el rancho.

-Esto es absurdo – Dijo de golpe Rick haciendo que ella le mirase sin entenderle- Ambos sabemos que Javi no quiere irse. Está bien nos quedamos – Kate no pudo reprimirse y se lanzó a los brazos del vaquero- Señorita Beckett no creo que esta sea la forma correcta de cerrar una contratación – Kate se separó de él algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento – dijo con un tono de voz algo bajo- tiene razón no es la forma correcta, pero es la forma que creí necesaria.

Ambos salieron del despacho y cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron con Martha, Espo y Roy el capataz que les esperaban para saber cómo había ido la reunión. Kate se acercó hasta Martha y se dejó abrazar por la mujer.

-Nos quedamos – Dijo Rick a Espo haciendo que éste saltase de alegría.

-Me alegro muchacho. Mañana deberías empezar con la doma de los nuevos potros – Roy le habló como el capataz que era- Y usted señorita ¿piensa quedarse en el racho? – Kate asintió- Bien, cuando esté totalmente recuperada debería tener una reunión con los hombres.

-Sí, debo tenerla – Martha la miró.

-Pero eso será cuando esté recuperada, de momento ahora mismo se va a la cama que ya ha tenido suficiente actividad. Y el resto váyanse fuera que seguro que tienen cosas que hacer – Kate protestó pero no logró convencer a la mujer así que tras despedirse de todos se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Y el resto salieron de la casa- Richard – Rick se detuvo y se giró- gracias. Ahora conocerás a mi niña y te encantará – Rick asintió.

-Estoy deseando conocer a esa mujer de la que tanto tú como el señor Beckett hablabais tanto- Se colocó el sombrero y salió de la casa.


	8. Chapter 8

Había pasado un mes desde que Beckett y Castle habían mantenido aquella conversación. Tiempo en el que ambos habían ido descubriendo la personalidad del otro. Rick había comentado varias veces con Espo que comenzaba a entender todo lo que el viejo Beckett contaba de su hija. De la misma forma Kate había reconocido a Martha que todos tenían razón cuando le decían que Castle era el mejor hombre que había en el rancho. Hasta la fecha todo entre ellos transcurría dentro de la normalidad, ambos eran cordiales con el otro. Era como si los dos se moviesen con pies de plomo en su comportamiento para evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento. Aquella mañana iba a suponer un punto de inflexión en la relación de ambos.

Kate había escuchado continuas voces durante gran parte de la noche. Voces que crecieron en intensidad al llegar el alba. Si durante la noche ella se había mantenido al margen de las mismas al llegar el amanecer y comprobar que éstas iban en aumento decidió salir a ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ataviada con su ropa de vaquera apareció en la entrada de los establos. El capataz daba órdenes a sus hombres y todos estaban ensillando a sus caballos. Espo la saludó con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella.

-Hola Kate, van a salir todos – Kate le devolvió y la sonrisa y le miró esperando que le explicase algo más- ¡Roy! La jefa está aquí – el aludido se giró viendo como Kate le miraba desde la entrada- Será mejor que te lo cuente él, yo me voy.

-Javi ¿adónde vas con esa prisa? – El joven le sonrió pero no contestó y se marchó corriendo.

-Va al pueblo, dice que le duele un pie – Kate alzó la ceja, aquello debía ser mentira ya que ella le había visto salir corriendo de ese mismo lugar- Creo que lo único que quiere es ver a la doctorcita – Kate asintió y sonrió. Sería divertido ver cómo se comportaba Espo estando cerca de Lanie. Pero su semblante cambio al recordar la razón que la había llevado hasta allí- Han desaparecido cincuenta cabezas de ganado. Los hombres van a salir.

-¿Cuatreros? – El capataz asintió- Deberíamos comunicarle al sheriff que hay cuatreros en esta zona. ¿Cómo os habéis dado cuenta?

-Anoche llegó Prince desde la zona de cría para comunicarlo – Kate asintió esas voces debían ser las que escuchó.

-¿Por qué habéis esperado a salir hasta ahora? – Sabía de sobra y el captad también debería saberlo que las primeras horas eran importantes porque sino el rastro se enfriaba.

-Hemos tenido que mandar llamar a los hombres, la mayoría estaban fuera con los traslados- Kate le miró con seriedad.

-Si se necesitan más hombres habrá que contratarlos pero no podemos dejar pasar tantas horas- Kate se apartó cuando vio a los hombres preparados en las monturas-¿Dónde está Castle? – Se había fijado en todos los hombres y había comprobado que Rick no estaba entre ellos.

-No va a salir con el resto. Dice que estamos equivocados en la zona de búsqueda. Está en su choza preparándose para ir por libre- Kate entrecerró los ojos y asintió. Ordenó a Roy que avisase al sheriff y cuando su capad salió ella se acercó hasta su caballo ensillándole.

Rick salió de su barraca, colocó sus alforjas en su caballo y cuando se disponía a montar vio que la jefa llegaba hasta dónde él se encontraba.

-¿Nos vamos? – Rick la miró sin comprender- Le voy a acompañar – Rick abrió los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa.

-De eso nada. Es peligroso. Usted se queda en el rancho – Le contestó mientras montaba en su caballo.

-Está loco si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras los cuatreros me roban el ganado. He cogido mi rifle, algo de comida, ropa, y mantas – Señalaba sus alforjas- No creo que necesite nada más.

-Le he dicho que no va a venir- Insistía Rick con seriedad- Así que ya puede irse para la casa.

Ambos mantenían esa conversación mientras cabalgaban. Martha les estaba viendo desde el huerto y si bien por la distancia no podía saber qué decían, por sus gestos sabía que estaban discutiendo.

Rick tomó las riendas del caballo de Kate frenándole en seco- He dicho que no vendrá.

-Y yo le he dicho que no es usted el que decide – Contestaba ella quitando las manos de Rick de sus riendas.

-Kate en serio no quiero discutir.

-Es fácil, no tendríamos que hacerlo si tú no me tratases como a alguien indefensa.

-¡Es peligroso! – Martha había llegado a la altura de ambos y miró con seriedad a Rick al escuchar su grito.

-¡Me da igual! Es MI rancho, son MIS terneros y MIS caballos los que están robando – Decía ella haciendo hincapié en que era la propietaria- Soy la que mando y tomo las decisiones. Y no tienes porque estar de acuerdo con ellas pero sí debes obedecerlas – Rick la miraba con mucha seriedad.

-Martha por favor ayúdame. Es peligroso, debería quedarse en la casa- Martha suspiró, sabía que nada de lo que ella dijese haría que Kate cambiase de opinión.

-¿Debe quedarse porque es peligroso o porque es una mujer? – Rick no se esperaba esa pregunta. Kate sonrió al escuchar en labios de Martha lo que ella misma no se había atrevido a decir.

-Me da igual si es mujer, niño, viejo o perro. Es peligroso y punto. Tampoco he dejado a Roy venir conmigo ni a Espo. Es peligroso – Ambas mujeres se miraron sabiendo que habían sido injustas con Rick al pensar que lo hacía por su condición de mujer.

Martha miró a su jefa con algo de seriedad, ahora que él se había explicado esperaba que ella aceptase el quedarse en el rancho- Soy mayorcita para saber cuidarme, he dicho que iré y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión- Martha se fijó en el brillo que tenían los ojos de Rick y en lo tenso que éste tenía su rostro y decidió intervenir antes de que la guerra entre ambos diera comienzo de forma definitiva.

-Creo que te pondría acompañar – Rick clavó su mirada en Martha- y si llegado el caso la situación se torna muy peligrosa debería regresar y así pedir ayuda al resto de hombres – Miró a Kate esperando ver en su rostro un rastro de estar conforme con esa opción.

-A mi me parece bien – Dijo Kate mirando a Rick y esperando a ver lo que él contestaba.

-Diga lo que diga y me parezca lo que me parezca, vas a venir así que mejor me callo – Decía dándose por vencido- Sólo espero que ninguno tenga que lamentar tu cabezonería- Kate le miró con seriedad al escuchar aquello.

-¿Mi cabezonería? Y ¿qué hay de la tuya? – Martha suspiró.

-Por favor no empecéis de nuevo. Sólo os voy a pedir una cosa – Dejo sujetando las bridas de ambos caballos- Os quiero a los dos de vuelta y por favor no os matéis.

Cuando Martha soltó las riendas de los corceles, sus jinetes los azuzaron para galopar hacia la salida del rancho. La mujer sonrió, sólo ella se había dado cuenta de que ambos se habían comenzado a tutear mientras discutían. Caminó de regreso hasta la mansión y justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar desanduvo parte de sus pasos y se dirigió al pequeño cementerio familiar.

-Ya se han conocido y como tú siempre decías han comenzado a saltar chipas. Espero que no se maten y que tuvieras razón cuando me decías que estaban hechos el uno para el otro- Dejaba una flor en la tumba del viejo Beckett.


	9. Chapter 9

**Feliz navidad a todos. Gracias por leer esta locura mía. Gracias por cada una de las reviews que dejais porque ellas son las que hacen que las hitorias cobren vida. **

* * *

><p>Cabalgaban en total silencio. Se podía escuchar el sonido que los cascos de sus caballos hacían al pisar sobre los verdes pastos. Ante sus ojos se abría uno de los más hermosos paisajes que podían contemplarse antes de entrar en la zona más árida. Una inmensa pradera, grandes árboles que parecían tocar los picos de los macizos que los rodeaban.<p>

Kate frenó su caballo, pocos metros más allá Rick sintió que cabalgaba en soledad- ¿Qué pasa?- Kate le miró y con la cabeza señaló el río- Tienes razón, será mejor que beban un poco y les demos algo de descanso.

Como dijo Rick ambos desmontaron, los caballos comenzaron a beber agua, siendo imitados por sus jinetes. Kate se dejó caer sobre el pasto, se sacó el sombrero y se tumbó. Rick sacó un poco de carne seca de una de sus alforjas y le tendió un trozo a Kate.

-¿Por qué te has empeñado en ir en dirección contraria a la del resto de los hombres?- Castle se sentó al lado de Beckett.

-Si hubiese sido yo el ladrón es lo que hubiese hecho. Irme justo en la dirección en la que nadie me buscaría – Kate le miró y asintió.

-Sí yo también habría hecho eso. Pero no han pasado tantas horas como para que hayan podido alejarse tanto.

-¿Quién ha dicho que nos lleven mucha ventaja? – Dijo Rick alzando una ceja haciendo con ello que Kate le mirase con los ojos semicerrados- llevamos horas siguiendo su rastro y a cada paso que damos éste es más reciente- Kate no terminaba de creérselo, ella no había visto ninguna señal de que por esa zona hubiese pasado ganado- Ramas rotas, pasto pisado, señales de botas – Rick comenzaba a relatar todo lo que él sí había visto- Ven – Se puso en pie y tiró de Kate haciendo que ésta se pusiese en pie. Continuó tirando de ella hasta que llegaron a una zona de pasto abierto- Mira – Le señaló el prado verde. Rick se agachó y puso sus manos sobre la hierba- Mi mano izquierda está más hundida que la derecha – Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar volviendo a tirar de Kate – Estas moñigas son frescas – Tomó un poco de una con su mano- Aún está caliente- Kate le miró con cara de asco- Tranquila ahora me lavaré las manos- Comenzó a caminar hacia el arrollo.

-¿Los indios te enseñaron eso? – Preguntó Kate cuando llegó a su lado, Rick asintió- ¿Cuántos años estuviste con ellos?- Desde el principio ella había sentido una gran curiosidad por ese tema.

-Muchos. Será mejor que retomemos la marcha – Rick se acercó hasta los caballos y montó sobre el suyo. No le apetecía hablar de esa época de su vida.

-Siento si te he hecho sentir mal – Kate había notado el cambio de humor que Rick había experimentado.

-No es culpa tuya. Aún me cuesta hablar de aquella época- Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa para hacer saber a Kate que todo estaba bien- Supongo que es lo mismo que te pasa a ti – Kate le miró sin comprender- Nunca hablas de tus años lejos del rancho- Kate asintió y agachó la cabeza.

-Supongo que son épocas que a ambos nos cuestan. Pero lo mío seguro que fue mucho más placentero que lo tuyo- Rick frenó su caballo.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo pasase mal entre los indios? Sólo he dicho que me cuesta hablar de ello. No recuerdo mi vida antes de estar con ellos, así que no puedo decir que la vida anterior fue mejor. Tampoco puedo afirmar que la vida que tu padre me regaló sea mejor que la que tenía en el poblado, sólo es diferente – Kate estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Siempre creí que los indios os trataban como esclavos – Rick no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al escuchar esa frase.

-No creo que con tres años sirvas mucho como esclavo. Harvir me sacó de entre las ruinas de mi casa y me llevó con él. Su hijo había muerto sólo unos meses antes. Su esposa, Onawa me acogió en su tipi y desde el primer día me trató como a un hijo. A los pocos días de estar junto a ellos Harvir comenzó a llamarme Awan. Al principio lloraba llamando a mi madre, pero entonces Onawa comenzaba a acunarme. Con los años si vida anterior se fue difuminando. Si me preguntas por el nombre de mis padres te diré que fueron Harvir y Onawa- Kate nunca esperó escuchar aquello. Ella siempre había pensado que él sentiría odio hacia los indios y sin embargo había infinito amor en su forma de hablar.

-¿Tienen significado los nombres? – Rick asintió.

-Harvir significa guerrero de dios, Onawa es grandioso amanecer y Awan significa alguien.

-¿Harvir era el jefe? – Comenzaba a anochecer.

-Será mejor que paremos a descasar, seguro que mañana les alcanzaremos- Kate asintió y ambos frenaron a sus monturas, descabalgando- Harvir no era el jefe de la tribu, digamos que sería el segundo. Onawa era la hija del gran jefe – Rick comenzó a preparar todo para hacer una pequeña fogata. Eligió para ello una zona cubierta por los árboles alejándose del camino principal.

-Así que eras como el nieto del gran jefe – Rick negó.

-La verdad es que a Chayton nunca le pareció del todo bien el trato que me daban. Pero él siempre fue incapaz de negar algo a su única hija. Cuando ella murió todo cambió- En aquel momento Kate juraría que los ojos de Rick estaban acuosos- entonces sí comencé a ser tratado menos como un indio y más como un prisionero. Nunca llegué a ser un prisionero más porque durante doce años había sido uno más.

-¿Y Harvir no hizo nada? – Preguntó mientras cortaba rebanadas de pan y preparaba un poco de café en el fuego.

-Harvir murió unos meses antes que Onawa – Rick guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Recordar a los que él consideró sus padres durante tantos años le estaba causando un gran dolor.

-Soy una estúpida – Rick abrió los ojos y miró a Kate- Me puede más la curiosidad que el dolor que hablar de esto te puede causar- Lo siento- Rick asintió.

-Será mejor que intentes dormir algo, yo me quedaré de guardia – Kate abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no la dejó- No acepto discusión acerca de esto. Duerme, yo estoy acostumbrado a pasar noches en vela. Cuando amanezca nos pondremos en marcha.

Kate decidió no llevarle la contraria. Se recostó sobre una de las mantas, apoyó la cabeza sobre las alforjas y cerró los ojos intentando que Morfeo llegase hasta ella.

Rick se acercó hasta ella y la tapó con otra manta- La noche será fresca y no puedo mantener la fogata todo el tiempo o podrían descubrirnos.

-Gracias – Rick asintió y sonrió.

-Intenta dormir, mañana te necesitaré a pleno rendimiento. Tenemos que alcanzarles y estudiarles- Kate se revolvió bajo la manta- Por las huellas parecen que son cuatro hombres, antes de intentar recuperar las cabezas debemos saber quien de todos es el punto débil y atacarles por ahí.

-Supongo que eso es muy indio – Tras decir eso de su boca salió un gran bostezo que no pudo reprimir.

-Sí lo es. Duerme bien – Rick tiró bien de la manta hasta que la tapó perfectamente.

-Gracias – La voz de Kate fue casi un susurro. Rick se quedó mirándola hasta que ésta cerró los ojos vencida por el sueño.


	10. Chapter 10

**Adri has pedido un cap largo, pues eso es lo que traigo hoy. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer por el horizonte. Rick miró a su derecha comprobando como Kate aun dormía. Él se había pasado la noche en vela, haciendo guardia. Se puso en pie intentando desentumecer sus músculos. Cogió las cantimploras y se alejó un poco de la zona. Una vez se encontró junto al riachuelo dejó las cantimploras sobre el pasto y hundió su cabeza en el agua helada. Cuando la sacó del agua, las gotas comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo empapando la ropa que llevaba. Recogió las cantimploras y las sumergió en el arrollo.<p>

Cuando estuvieron llenas desanduvo el camino y regresó a la zona de acampada. Kate comenzaba a abrir los ojos y casi con ellos cerrados aún se estiró haciendo un ruidito que a Rick le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, parece que has dormido bien – Kate se sonrojó- Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha – Ella asintió. Se puso en pie y recogió las mantas que le habían servido de cama. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, intentando acomodarlo. No tenía un espejo en el que mirarse pero se conocía de sobra y sabía que tendría el cabello totalmente alborotado. Finalmente decidió hacerse una coleta- ¿Tienes hambre? – Kate asintió y Rick sacó pan y queso de las alforjas- No es conveniente hacer fuego para preparar café – Le tendió el desayuno a Kate y ambos se sentaron sobre un tronco caído.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me asee un poco antes de partir? – Kate se había fijado en como él aún tenía el pelo mojado.

-Sí claro. Mientras tú lo haces yo terminaré de recoger y ensillaré los caballos – Rick contempló como ella se alejaba en dirección al rio. Colocó todo en las alforjas y ensilló los caballos. Cuando lo tuvo todo listo tomó las riendas de ambas monturas y caminando los llevó hasta el agua. Kate se estaba abrochando la camisa limpia que había llevado con ella. Cuando vio a las monturas al lado del agua se giró comprobando como Rick la miraba, aquella mirada hizo que las mejillas de Kate se tornasen en un color rojo- Siento si te he incomodado.

Ambos montaron sobre sus caballos y comenzaron a alejarse de aquella zona. El silencio se había vuelto a instalar entre ellos. Kate miraba a su acompañante de reojo, comenzaba a odiar esos silencios. La tarde-noche anterior se había sentido bien cuando él se había comenzado a abrir, pero ahora parecía que entre ellos se había vuelto a instalar una muralla. Kate intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que ambos mantuviesen una conversación pero realmente no sabía cómo empezarla.

-Diez años son muchos – Se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de él- No debe ser fácil regresar después de tanto tiempo lejos del hogar.

-¿Fue fácil para ti? – Rick giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en ella. Pocos segundos después volvió a clavar su vista en el frente. Ambos eran expertos en callarse mucho de lo que sentían. Kate se maldijo por haber desaprovechado aquella oportunidad que él le había brindado.

Tres horas habían pasado desde que habían comenzado aquella jornada. De repente Rick alzó una mano indicando a Kate que parase. Kate le hizo caso y frenó a su montura de la misma forma que hizo Rick con la suya.

-Espera aquí- Mientras decía eso él desmontaba. Ante ellos se abría un cañón. Los verdes pastos hacía millas que habían desaparecido dejando paso a la tierra semiseca. Kate observó como él corría hacia las rocas, comenzando a escalar. Kate decidió que sería mejor esperarle resguardando las monturas del calor y se pegó a los riscos ya que éstos proporcionaban la única sombra que había. Decidió desmontar y cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra sacó el rifle de su funda, mejor estar preparada pensó.

Los minutos fueron pasando, haciendo que Kate comenzase a estar intranquila. De repente escuchó unos pasos a su espalda, haciendo que se girase con el rifle cargado- Tranquila soy yo – Ante sus ojos apareció Rick con los brazos en alto- ¿Te importa bajar el arma?

-Lo siento – Kate bajó el rifle- Me pareció que era más adecuado esperar con él preparado.

-Gran decisión. Son ellos – Kate se montó en su caballo pero Rick sujetó aquella montura- No – Kate le miró sin entender- No podemos ir a caballo, nos verían llegar. Será mejor que los dejemos aquí. Iremos a pie – Rick sacó de sus alforjas un cinturón. En él llevaba varios cuchillos y una pequeña hacha. Se lo colocó alrededor de su cintura- Parece que están esperando a alguien, han detenido su marcha. Será mejor que cojas tus armas - Kate asintió- Vamos.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquellos riscos. Kate miraba como para él aquello parecía algo innato mientras que a ella le estaba constando un poco. No se sentía del todo segura, notaba como sus botas resbalaban sobre las rocas. Llegaron a un claro y Rick le indicó que se agachase. Desde allí se podía ver perfectamente a los hombres que habían robado su ganado y cómo éste estaba encerrado en lo que parecía un corral.

-Dos están con los animales – Rick se los señalaba- Y en aquellas rocas está otro – Señaló una zona un poco a la derecha del corral.

-¡Allí está el otro! – Su voz sonó un poco más elevada de lo que ella esperaba ganándose una dura mirada por parte de Rick por ello- lo siento – dijo casi en un susurro- ¿Cómo lo quieres hacer?

Rick se tumbó sobre el suelo arenoso. Se sacó el sombrero – Lo mejor será ir a rastras. Así no hay forma de que nos vean ni de que nuestras armas hagan reflejo con el sol.

-¿No hay otro forma? – Rick negó y Kate bufó. Se tiró al suelo imitándole. Y vio como él comenzaba a arrastrarse sin problema, avanzando con rapidez- Es un indio, pasó muchos años entre ellos – Se dijo a sí misma. Kate comenzó a arrastrarse sobre aquel suelo. No avanzaba a la misma velocidad que él.

Kate perdió de vista a Rick por unos segundos, él había comenzado a descender un pequeño terraplén. Hasta los oídos de Kate llegó un grito haciendo que se pusiese en pie de inmediato y con el revólver en sus manos comenzó a correr. Cuando llegó abajo sus ojos contemplaron como Rick se abalanzaba sobre uno de los cuatreros blandiendo el hacha, antes de que éste pudiera desenfundar el arma de Rick se le clavó en el corazón. Kate se giró comprobando como en el suelo había otros dos cuerpos inertes, con sendos cuchillos clavados en el torso. La mirada de Kate buscaba al cuarto hombre, pero parecía que la tierra de lo hubiese tragado.

-No le veo- Le gritó a Rick. Éste sacaba su hacha de aquel cuerpo y se giraba elevando su mirada a las rocas, buscando una señal. El silbido de una bala cortó el aire – ¡Le tengo! – El disparo de Kate resonó en aquel pequeño cañón y ésta comprobó como por un terraplén comenzaba a rodar un cuerpo sin vida- ¡Le di! – Dijo girándose hacia Rick haciendo que soltase su arma y comenzase a correr hacia él- Dios Richard – Se arrodilló junto a él- Abre los ojos- Ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de él- No puedes hacerme esto, abre los putos ojos- Las manos de Kate comenzaban a ser bañadas por el rojo de la sangre de Rick- Eso es ahora mantenlos abiertos – Rick tragó en seco- Aprieta con fuerza – Le dijo después de quitarse su pañuelo y ponerlo sobre la herida- Necesito que hagas fuerza para que la sangre deje de brotar- Kate se puso de pie y se situó a la cabeza de él, pasó sus manos por las axilas de Rick y tiró de él con todas sus fuerzas- Te voy a apoyar en las rocas- Volvió a tirar de él con todas sus fuerzas. Salió de detrás de él y le dejó apoyado sobre las piedras- Mírame – Le giró la cabeza- Necesito que te quedes conmigo- Rick intentó hablar- No hables, sólo quédate conmigo. Voy a ir a buscar los caballos, pero antes te traeré agua, ellos tienen cantimploras – Corrió hacia uno de los cuerpos y le arrancó la cantimplora del cinturón regresando a la carrera hasta él – Bebe con calma. Ahora montaremos en estos caballos y regresaremos al rancho – Miraba con pavor como la camisa de él estaba cada vez más empapada en sangre.

-Kate – logró hablar él al fin.

-No, ni lo pienses – Le interrumpió ella- No voy a dejarte aquí, hemos venido juntos y regresaremos juntos – Buscaba en las alforjas de los muertos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba- Esto servirá- Rick la miró. Kata regresó a su lado con varias camisas en sus manos y una manta. Desabrochó la camisa ensangrentada de él comprobando como la bala no estaba cerca del corazón. Comprimió con todas sus fuerzas aquellas ropas sobre la herida haciendo con ellos que Rick lanzase un grito de dolor- Lo siento – Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una de sus manos- Ahora te ataré la manta alrededor para que haga más presión. Va a dolor – Le avisó y sin apartar la vista de él anudó la manta con fuerza- Ahora descansa un poco- Rick apoyó su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de ella- Lo vamos a lograr – Los ojos de Kate brillaban por las lágrimas que se amontonaban en ellos pero no se permitió derramar una sola.

Intentó ponerle en pie pero le fue imposible. Rick gritaba con cada intento. Kate se dejó caer sobre el suelo derrotada, si no podía ponerle en pie nunca lograría montarle sobre el caballo. Tenían que salir de allí. Rick cada vez estaba más pálido.

Kate se puso en pie y corrió hacia la empalizada. Comprobó que no era difícil de desmontar. Logró dos palos largos y que parecían robustos. Regresó al lado de Rick arrastrando los maderos. Colocó ambos en el suelo, en paralelo y volvió a correr hacia las alforjas regresando casi de inmediato al lugar dónde había dejado las maderas.

-Espero que funcione, nunca he hecho una – Dijo mirando a Rick. Éste alargó una de sus manos y la posó sobre el hombro de Kate – Sé que funcionará, volveremos a casa juntos- Comenzó a anudar la cuerda sobre uno de los maderos y luego la pasó hasta el otro haciendo lo misma operación. Después comenzó a pasar la cuerda de uno al otro palo, perecía una trenza, repitió la operación hasta llegar al final de los palos para luego repetirla hasta llegar nuevamente al principio- Será mejor que ponga una manta sobre esto, no queremos que te hagas daño – Colocó una de las mantas sobre la improvisada camilla y después quitó la cincha de un de los caballos. Las ató al final de la camilla y las amarró a la silla de montar. Logrando así que la camilla quedase algo elevada por una parte y que el caballo fuese tirando de ella- Bien, creo que aguantará – Dijo mientras se tumbaba en ella comprobando su resistencia- Ahora va a dolerte pero necesito que te muevas, tienes que tumbarte. Rick asintió y pese al gran dolor que sintió hizo lo que ella le pidió, lanzando un gran suspiro cuando estuvo ya sobre el camastro. Kate se montó en el otro caballo y tomó entre sus manos las riendas del que transportaba a Rick. Comenzó a paso no quería que Rick sufriera más de la cuenta. De vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás comprobando como la camilla parecía aguantar. Poco a poco fueron saliendo de aquel cañón- Ahora voy a parar, voy a cambiar de montura – Se sentía más segura sobre su caballo. Antes de volver a montar se acercó hasta Rick, le puso una de sus mantas bajo la cabeza y usó otra para taparle- Bebe de vez en cuando – Le dijo dejándole una de las cantimploras- No vamos a parar hasta que lleguemos a la zona de acampada de ayer – Rick asintió- Si quieres algo grita – Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Cuando volvió a montar y arreó su caballo hasta que se puso al trote fue cuando se permitió romper a llorar. Sabía que la herida era grave y no tenía muy claro que lograsen llegar a casa.

Durante el trayecto tuvieron que parar en varias ocasiones, ya que el traqueteo le causaba un gran dolor a Rick pero finalmente llegaron a la zona en la que habían acampado la noche anterior. Kate detuvo los caballos cerca del agua y desmontó, estaba bastante intranquila ya que desde hacia caso una hora Rick no se había quejado. Cuando llegó hasta él comprobó que se había quedado dormido. Le acarició el pelo.

Se alejó un poco para recoger algo de leña con la que hacer una fogata. Cuando regresó Rick estaba despierto y eso hizo que ella sonriese un poco.

-Debemos descansar, sobre todo tú – Rick miraba como ella amontonaba la leña y la prendía fuego.

-Kate – la voz de Rick salió como un susurro- Kate- repitió. Ella se le acercó- La bala, sácala – Kate le miró horrorizada- Es mi única posibilidad.

Kate hacía todo lo que Rick le había dicho. El cuchillo estaba al rojo vivo. Rick daba el último trago al whisky que habían encontrado en una de las alforjas de los muertos y después se colocaba un palo en la boca. Asentía haciendo que Kate se le acercase. Kate no podía dejar de llorar, sintió como una de las manos de Rick se posaba sobre sus temblorosas manos- Hazlo – dijo sacándose el palo de la boca. Kate asintió y tras suspirar hundió el cuchillo en la herida, abriendo ésta. Rick cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sobre el palo. Kate se echó whisky sobre sus manos y hundió una de ellas en la herida. Rick se retorcía de dolor hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Había perdido el conocimiento. Kate movió su mano en el interior del cuerpo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Con cuidado extrajo la bala dejándola sobre la manta. Se acercó hasta la hoguera y tomó el otro cuchillo. Apartó la vista del cuerpo cuando colocó el cuchillo sobre la herida, el olor a carne quemada le llenó las fosas nasales. Se dejó caer sobre las piernas de él cuando terminó. Y entonces sí lloró con ganas, incapaz de controlarse.


	11. Chapter 11

Nada había cambiado. Kate esperaba que con la extracción de la bala él mejorase pero desde poco después Rick había caído en un extraño sueño. Cada poco ella le tocaba la frente comprobando como a cada minuto que pasaba la temperatura de él aumentaba.

Kate cambiaba el paño, de camisa empapado en agua, que le ponía en la frente cada pocos minutos. Estaba nerviosa, sabía que si todo continuaba de la misma forma él no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Echó más leña a la fogata, colocó las mantas para que le tapasen del todo. Le miró. No pudo evitarlo algo dentro de ella hizo que su mano se posase en la mejilla de él, comenzando a acariciarle la cara.

-Debes vivir, aún quedan muchas cosas que no sabes el uno del otro- Se tumbaba a su lado y continuaba acariciándole mientras le hablaba- no te puedes ir ahora que comenzamos a ser amigos.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre ellos. Las estrellas lucían con mayor esplendor que los días anteriores. Kate volvió a cambiar el paño mojado y como siempre hacía se le quedó mirando durante algunos segundos. Aquella vez fue diferente, se puso en pie de inmediato – Debo intentarlo es la única forma- Se agachó nuevamente y dejó un dulce beso en la mejilla de Rick. Le colocó la cantimplora sobre el cuerpo y sin mirar atrás caminó hacia el lugar en el que descansaban los caballos.

-Tendrás que llevarme a casa – Le hablaba mientras acariciaba su quijada- Rick dice que eres veloz como el viento- Tomaba impulso y se dejaba caer sobre la silla- Necesita que me lleves a casa lo más rápido que puedas- Pasaba sus manos por las crines de la montura- Por favor "Noche" hazlo por él- El corcel relinchó rompiendo el silencio de la noche y sin que ella le azuzase comenzó a galopar. Kate agarraba con fuerza las riendas suplicando porque aquella no hubiese sido la peor idea que hubiese tenido nunca.

Las horas fueron pasando, Kate frenó un poco a su montura y le fue acercando hasta el rio- Ambos debemos beber y descansar algunos minutos – "Noche" bebía con ganas. Cuando el caballo se sació comenzó a golpear con sus manos en el suelo. Kate se levantó del lugar en el que descansaba y se acercó hasta su montura- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntaba mientras acariciaba su lomo. El caballo relinchaba y continuaba golpeando el suelo- ¿No quieres descansar más, es eso? – Cualquiera diría que "Noche" la entendía porque comenzó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo, parecía que estaba asintiendo- Está bien – Kate tomó impulso y antes de que estuviese montada del todo "Noche" comenzó a galopar haciendo que ella tuviese que agarrarse a las crines por miedo a caer.

Kate suplicaba porque Rick aguantase, a medida que se fue alejando de él comenzó a creer que aquella había sido una pésima idea. Le había dejado solo, en mitad de la nada. Con una fiebre alta. Se decía a sí misma que debería haberse quedado a su lado, que nunca debió dejarle en aquellas circunstancias.

En el viaje de ida habían tardado más de un día entero en llegar al claro en el que ahora él estaba solo. Por mucho que su montura galopase nadie volvería a estar junto a él antes de tres días. Y entonces lo más seguro es que él estuviese muerto. Intentó frenar al caballo, intentó hacerle girar y regresar junto a Rick pero parecía que "Noche" tenía ideas propias.

-Morirá, ¡regresa! – Le gritaba al caballo mientras las lágrimas le bañaban el rostro.

Sentía el contacto de las manos sobre su cuerpo. Sentía algo húmedo sobre sus labios. Notaba como su cabello era retirado de la frente. Hasta sus oídos llegaban unas voces. Intentó dibujar una sonrisa pero tan solo le salió una mueca rara.

-_Vamos a casa. Awan es hora de regresar – Su mente le debía estar jugando una mala pasada, juraría que aquella voz no era la de Kate. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban demasiado- Vamos a casa- le repetía una y otra vez aquella voz por otro lado tan familiar._

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo. Los hombres gritaron. Martha y Roy dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y corrieron hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Es mi niña – Martha corrió hacia el corcel y en el mismo instante en el que éste se paró tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo que caía. El caballo cayó al suelo, el sudor cubría todo su cuerpo, la respiración se comenzó a hacer superficial. Ryan llegó hasta él y negó con la cabeza.

-Se ha reventado – Roy asintió y amartilló su arma.

-¡No! – Kate se zafó de los brazos de Martha- ¡No! – Repitió- Dadle agua. Intentad llevarle a los establos- Rick está mal herido, necesita ayuda. Está en un claro, al lado del rio- Ryan trajo un mapa de la zona y tras varios minutos Kate señaló el lugar dónde le había dejado.

Martha agradeció a la providencia que justo aquella mañana Lanie estuviese en el rancho curando a uno de los hombres. La preparación fue rápida. Lanie era la que daba las órdenes. Exigió una carreta, mantas, se montó en la misma comprobando que llevaba con ella todo lo que necesitaría. Roy, Ryan y cinco hombres más montaron a caballo, mientras Espo era el que llevaba las riendas de los caballos que tiraban de la carreta.

Kate intentó montar un nuevo corcel pero sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó al suelo – Será mejor que vengas conmigo- Lanie le tendió la mano para que subiese al carro- Mientras llegamos podrás descansar.

Sintió como su ropa le era arrancada. Sintió como su cuerpo era bañado. Como su cabeza era levantada y como era obligado a beber. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos pero aquella vez tampoco lo logró – _Todo irá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti-_ el sueño volvía a vencerle. Sintió el peso de ropa sobre él, el calor se fue apoderando de aquel lugar.

Kate intentó mantenerse despierta pero Morfeo ganó la batalla. Lanie le colocó una manta enrollada bajo la cabeza y la tapó con otra. Cuando regresó a su sitio Roy llegó hasta la carreta- Me adelantaré con dos de los hombres, será mejor que examinemos la zona- Lanie asintió ella como el resto sabía que estaban entrando en territorio lakota, lo único que les faltaba era un encontronazo con los indios- Tened las armas a mano.

Nadie eso fue lo que encontraron cuando llegaron a la zona señalada por Kate. Ésta repetía una y otra vez que aquello no era posible. Ella había dejado allí a Rick. Mientras inspeccionaban la zona Roy mandó a tres de sus hombres al desfiladero para que comprobasen si el ganado seguía allí.

-Hay huellas – Todos se giraron hacia Espo- Parecen huellas de indio, no son de botas parecen mocasines- En la mente de Roy todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

-Debemos encontrarle – Dijo Kate montando a caballo.

-No sabemos dónde está – Kate miró a Lanie – Kate no sabemos dónde se lo han llevado – Insistió Lanie.

-Seguiremos sus huellas – Dijo con resolución Kate- Venga a los caballos, debemos traerlo de vuelta a casa.

-¿Quién dice que no está ya en casa? – Fue Espo el que se atrevió a decir en voz alta lo que la mayoría de los presentes pensaba- A fin de cuentas ellos le criaron.

-Su casa es el rancho – Dijo Kate pero su voz no salió con la fuerza que ella esperaba- Su hogar es el rancho – Repitió esa vez con voz más potente.

_Oh gran espíritu, cuya voz oigo en el viento_

_Y cuyo respiro da vida a todo el universo._

_Óyeme, soy pequeño y débil, uno de tus muchos hijos._

_Déjame pasear en la belleza y permite que mis ojos siempre puedan contemplar el rojo y el púrpura de la puesta de sol._

_Haz que mis manos respeten las muchas cosas que tú has creado y agudiza mis oídos para oír tu voz._

_Hazme sabio para comprender todas las lecciones que tú has escondido detrás de cada hoja y de cada roca._

_Dame fuerza no para ser más fuerte que mi hermano sino para luchar contra mi peor enemigo: yo mismo. _

_Y hazme siempre listo para ir ante ti con las manos limpias y la mirada recta para que cuando la luz se desvanezca como se desvanece la puesta de sol mi espíritu pueda llegar ante ti sin ninguna vergüenza.._

_¡AJO METAKUYASEIN!- _Rick repetía una y otra vez aquellas palabras, haciendo que con ello la persona que estaba a su lado dibujase en su rostro la mayor de las sonrisas. Bien era cierto que su voz salía aún algo débil, que aún no había podido abrir totalmente los ojos, pero a cada hora que pasaba su fiebre iba desapareciendo y el color de su herida comenzaba a ser normal.

_-Debiste dejarle allí._

_-No pude, es uno de los nuestros- Se zafó del agarre._

_-Ya no, hace mucho que no lo es. Sólo nos traerá problemas._

_-¿Acaso has olvidado que era tu mejor amigo?_

_-Kanda, de eso hace mucho._

_-Wapasha, no importa el tiempo que haya pasado. Para mí siempre será Awan, mi amigo- El hombre la miró con dureza._

_-Espero que no olvides a quien te debes. Siempre fue algo más que amistad lo que os unió. Pero recuerda que ahora eres mi esposa- Le dijo mientras le agarraba con dureza del brazo- No olvides que eres mía._

_-Sé que era mi esposo, de la misma forma que él es mi amigo. Espero que tú recuerdes que él salvó tu vida hace años- Le dijo liberándose del agarre._

_Wapasha salió de la tienda. A su paso tiró el cuenco de comida ya preparada. Una parte de él estaba feliz por tener de regreso a su hermano pero la otra le recordaba que Awan y Kanda estuvieron enamorados en otro tiempo._

_-Se le pasará. Recordará que erais hermanos y se alegrará de tenerte de vuelta – Mientras hablaba acariciaba la mejilla de Rick._

_-Kate – Kanda retiró su mano al escuchar aquella palabra en aquel idioma que ella no entendía- Kate- Repitió Rick. Kanda le obligó a beber la medicina y después salió de la tienda._

Mientras algunos de los hombres se quedaron con el ganado y con órdenes de llevarlo al rancho con los primeros rayos de sol el resto cabalgaba intentando encontrar a Rick. Espo era el encargado de seguir las huellas.

-Castle te ha enseñado bien – El muchacho se giró sonriendo al capataz.

-Le encontraremos señorita y le llevaremos de vuelta al rancho – Kate asintió. Pero desde que el chico había lanzado aquella pregunta al aire Kate se encontraba algo silenciosa. Recordaba como el propio Rick le dijo que si vida con los indios no era peor que la que tenía ahora. Recordaba todo el amor que había en su voz al recordar aquellos años y eso hacía que comenzase a preguntarse si tal vez deberían dejarle con los que durante tanto tiempo habían sido su familia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas noches. Os traigo el capítulo de fin de año. Mañana salgo de viaje y no regreso hasta el día 6 de Enero así que hasta mínimo el dia 7 no habrá actualización de ninguna de mis historias. Espero que el cap de hoy os guste. Feliz Año Nuevo**

* * *

><p>Kate contemplaba cómo por el horizonte aparecían los primeros rayos de sol. Aún la temperatura era baja, así que se abrazaba a sí misma intentando entrar en calor. Con su mirada fija en el horizonte se preguntaba qué sucedería cuando encontrasen a Castle. Millones de dudas le asaltaban. ¿Estaría vivo? ¿Estaría prisionero? Y ¿Querría regresar con ellos al rancho?<p>

-Seguro que está bien – Kate se giró al escuchar aquella frase. A su lado estaba Espo- Es duro, seguro que está bien y seguro que cuando nos vez decidirá regresar a casa – Kate pasó uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro del muchacho y lo atrajo hacia ella. Sabía que el chico era quien peor lo estaba llevando. Espo no decía nada pero los tres días que llevaban de búsqueda habían comenzado a hacer mella en él.

-Claro que regresará. Prometió cuidar de ti – Espo la miró y asintió- Además adora el racho – Ambos sabían que todas esas frases dichas eran para infundirles esperanza pese a que todos en esa especie de expedición tenían las mismas dudas.

-Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Seguro que hoy damos con él.

Como bien dijo Espo el grupo recogió todo y tras montar en sus caballos comenzaron la nueva jornada de búsqueda. Desde el día anterior las huellas habían dejado de ser visibles. Espo esperaba no haberse confundido de camino.

_Wapasha salía de la tienda. Debía ir junto con algunos hombres en busca de alimentos. Aquella sería una jornada de caza. Kanda salió tras él y le abrazó por la espalda pegando su cuerpo al de él._

_-Que los dioses os sean propicios y que junto con el alimento regreséis todos a casa – Él apoyó sus manos sobre las de su esposa y se giró hasta quedar frente a ella._

_-Que sea así. ¿Crees que Awan está en condiciones de acompañarnos? – Kanda negó y él asintió- Me gusta tenerle de vuelta. Pero cuando hablo con él su voz suena apagada. No creo que debamos acostumbrarnos a su presencia._

_-Este es su hogar. Se quedará entre nosotros – Wapasha acarició el rostro de su mujer con ternura. _

_-Ha tenido años para regresar pero no lo hizo – El rostro de Kanda se tornó serio. Sabía que su esposo tenía razón y eso le dolía._

_-Pero ahora está entre nosotros. Se quedará. Somos su familia – La rotundidad de las palabras de Kanda hacía que Wapasha confiase en ello._

_Ambos se despidieron con un beso. Cuando la silueta de los hombres se perdió en el horizonte Kanda se adentró en la tienda en la que descansaba Rick._

_-Awan es hora de despertar – Se arrodilló al lado de él y comprobó cómo estaba la herida- Hoy podrías dar un pequeño paseo. Tienes que ir recuperando las fuerzas – Rick miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_-__**Buenos días**__ – Kanda le miró sin entender qué le decía._

_-¿Por qué te empeñas en hablar cómo el hombre blanco? – Se ponía en pie esperando que él hiciese lo mismo._

_-Buenos días – repitió, ahora sí usando el lenguaje Lakota sacando con ello una sonrisa a su acompañante._

_-Salgamos al sol, él te calentará, hay hierbas recién hechas – Rick torció el gesto al escuchar aquello- siempre te gustaron las hierbas hervidas._

_-Ahora prefiero el café – Kanda le miró sorprendida._

_-No tenemos café, es bebida de hombres blancos – Salió de la tienda. Cada vez que hablaba con su antiguo amigo sentía una gran pena al darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado en los años en los que estuvieron separados._

_Rick miró el campamento, los niños corrían, las mujeres trabajaban las pieles. Alguno de los ancianos le miraban con desconfianza. Por sus conversaciones con Wapasha sabía de las discusiones que su presencia había traído. No todos los hombres estaban conformes con que él estuviese entre ellos._

_-¿Dónde están el resto de los hombres? – Se sentó a tomar aquel brebaje que si bien de joven le gustaba ahora le producía asco. Lo acompañó con algo de carne seca._

_-Han salido a cazar, hay bisontes en los alrededores – Rick asintió y se quedó mirando a su antigua amiga. Era tan hermosa cómo siempre la recordó. Millones de imágenes del pasado se amontonaban en su cerebro transportándole a otro tiempo. Tiempo en el que Awan y Kanda se juraban amor eterno._

_-¿En qué piensas? – Rick sonrió._

_-En todo. En cómo ha cambiado la vida. En cómo todo lo que soñábamos de niños se quedó en el camino hacia la edad adulta – Kanda le miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._

_-No regresaste. Has tenido años para hacerlo. Durante años con los primeros rayos de sol salía de la tienda familiar y me sentaba a esperarte en nuestra roca. Nunca te vi aparecer – Rick agachó la cabeza- con el tiempo me convencí que nunca regresarías y Wapasha era la persona que mejor entendía mi dolor. Supongo que tu ausencia nos unió hasta que nos enamoramos – Kanda se puso en pie frente a Rick- Nunca regresaste. No debíamos ser tan importantes para ti – Tras decirle aquello comenzó a alejarse. No quería que él la viese llorar. Quería a su esposo, pero volver a tener a su lado a Awan hacía que todos los sentimientos que un día tuvo por él regresasen._

_Rick se puso en pie y la siguió- Intenté regresar, lo intenté muchas veces, pero Beckett siempre me encontraba – Kanda se detuvo al escucharle hablar- con el tiempo aprendí que él me necesitaba así que me quedé a su lado._

_-Le elegiste a él – Había dolor en el tono de Kanda._

_-Si quieres verlo así. Me quedé con él porque creí que me necesitaba más que vosotros – Se defendió él._

_Las voces del campamento hicieron que ambos girasen sus cabezas. Los hombres que pocas horas antes habían salido de caza regresaban con más gente. Rick abrió la boca y salió corriendo. Pocos pasos había dado cuando se dobló por el dolor._

_-Aún estás débil. Apóyate en mi – Kanda pasó su brazo por la cintura de él y Rick pasó el suyo por los hombros de ella- Son la gente con la que vives ahora ¿no?- Rick asintió._

_-¡Awan ¡ hombres blancos armados – Rick llegaba hasta el lugar dónde estaban todos y se separó de Kanda- ¿Les conoces? – Rick asintió y sólo entonces Wapasha ordenó a sus hombres soltar a los prisioneros._

**_-¡Rick!_**_ – dijeron a un tiempo Espo y Kate._

_-Sólo repiten esa palabra – Rick sonrió a su amigo._

_-Es mi nombre, para ellos soy Rick – Todos se miraron y asintieron con seriedad._

_-Tú eres Awan – Fue Kanda la que habló._

_-No lo es – Wapasha habló mirando a su esposa y a su antiguo amigo- Awan murió el día que los hombres blancos se lo llevaron del campamento. Ahora es __**Rick **__un hombre blanco más._

_Kate se soltó del agarre de uno de los indios y caminó hacia Rick- __**Gracias a dios estás vivo. Me asusté mucho cuando regresamos y no estabas. Fui a buscar ayuda, creí que te morías- Posó una de sus manos sobre el torso descubierto de él sobre la herida ya curada- Estás vivo- Repitió haciendo que su voz sonase casi como un susurro. Espo también se soltó y corrió hasta él abrazándole.**_

**_-Me alegro de veros. Kate gracias por lo que hiciste si tú no me hubieses sacado la bala ahora estaría muerto – Kanda miraba la escena con le pena dibujada en su rostro._**

_-Tenías razón – Kenda se abrazó a su esposo – Awan murió y él no se quedará su familia ya no somos nosotros._

_-Te equivocas Kenda – Rick se soltó de Espo y Kate y caminó hacia sus antiguos amigos – Vosotros siempre seréis mi familia. Siempre estaréis en mi corazón. Pero mi tiempo entre vosotros pasó y ahora me debo a otro logar y a otra gente- Kate no sabía lo que Rick decía pero sentía la ternura y la pena con la que hablaba y aquello le hacía abrazarse a Espo- Awan no murió, siempre habrá una parte de él en mí. Siempre recordaré todo lo que mis padres me enseñaron, todo lo que viví con vosotros dos – Se abrazaba a Kanda y Wapasha- Mis hermanos._

_-Esta vez espero que regreses a vernos – Rick asintió ante lo dicho por Wapasha._

_-Vendré lo prometo – Kanda le acarició la mejilla y dejó salir las lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos._

_-Es mejor que os vayáis antes de que los ancianos decidan que son demasiados hombres blancos juntos – Rick sabía que Wapasha tenía razón a los ancianos nunca les gustó que los hombres blancos entrasen en su campamento- Hermosa mujer – Rick siguió con su mirada hacia dónde su amigo miraba y sonrió._

_-Lo es. Además de tener un genio que asusta – Dijo riendo- Me recuerda a alguien – Kanda le golpeó al escuchar eso- Hermana ¿acaso tú tienes mal genio? – Los tres rompieron a reír._

_-__**Espero que se estén despidiendo – Dijo Kate haciendo que Espo se abrazase más fuerte a ella.**_

**_-Nos vamos a casa – Kate sonrió al escuchar como Rick decía aquello. Espo saltó de alegría y el resto de la expedición sonrió- _**_Me voy a mi otra casa con mi otra familia – Dijo mirando a sus antiguos amigos._

_-Nunca olvides que tú eres Awan, hijo de Harvir, hijo de Onawa, hermano de Kanda y Wapasha – Wapasha lazaba su lanza al aire con cada palabra- Tú eres Awan – repetía haciendo que todos los indios comenzasen a repetir el nombre de Awan- Siempre serás recordado entre nuestra tribu. Rick se dejó caer sobre la tierra y comenzó a llorar. Lloraba por todos los años que estuvo lejos de aquellos que durante años fueron su familia. Lloraba porque ahora que los había recuperado sentía que no era allí a dónde pertenecía._

_-Awan – Se puso en pie limpiándose las lágrimas – Hijo de Harvir y Onawa. Hermano de Wapasha y Kanda. Lakota siempre. Los guerreros les rodearon y comenzaron a entonar todos juntos una oración:_

_"Oh gran espíritu, cuya voz oigo en el viento_

_Y cuyo respiro da vida a todo el universo._

_Óyeme, soy pequeño y débil, uno de tus muchos hijos._

_Déjame pasear en la belleza y permite que mis ojos siempre puedan contemplar el rojo y el púrpura de la puesta de sol._

_Haz que mis manos respeten las muchas cosas que tú has creado y agudiza mis oídos para oír tu voz._

_Hazme sabio para comprender todas las lecciones que tú has escondido detrás de cada hoja y de cada roca._

_Dame fuerza no para ser más fuerte que mi hermano sino para luchar contra mi peor enemigo: yo mismo. _

_Y hazme siempre listo para ir ante ti con las manos limpias y la mirada recta para que cuando la luz se desvanezca como se desvanece la puesta de sol mi espíritu pueda llegar ante ti sin ninguna vergüenza.._

_¡AJO METAKUYASEIN!"_

_Haciendo con aquel gesto que los bellos se les pusieran de punta a todos los que habían estado buscando a Rick. Kate miró a Rick comprando cómo los ojos de él estaban clavados en ella._


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, tras el parón por vacaciones toca regresar a mis historias. Comenzemos por ésta locura que es Open Ranch. Espero que os guste. Y espero que hayais sido buen s y los reyes os hayan traido muchas cosas**

* * *

><p>Desde la cima dos personas veían como aquel carromato se alejaba perdiéndose en la infinidad del horizonte. Se abrazaban mutuamente, dándose fuerzas. Volvían a estar en el mismo lugar que años atrás alejó de su lado a su amigo, a su hermano. Y también esta vez sentían como con su partida, ellos volvían a morir un poco. Habían tardado años en recuperarse de la pérdida del amigo, del hermano, no estaban seguros de que esta vez lograsen renacer.<p>

_-Volverá- Kanda miró a su esposo y negó para luego volver su mirada hacia el lugar por el que el carromato había desaparecido._

Rick intentó montar a caballo, pero el dolor junto con la negativa de Lanie hicieron que terminase en el pescante del carro. Tenía la mirada perdida. Su rostro estaba serio. Su respiración pausada. Una de las manos descansaba apoyada sobre la herida mientras que la otra acariciaba un viejo collar. Espo no paraba de hablar, le contaba cómo gracias a sus enseñanzas había guiado al grupo hasta encontrarle en el poblado. Kate guiaba los caballos y de vez en cuando lanzaba una furtiva mirada a Rick.

-Javi, ¿por qué no montas a caballo y acompañas a los hombres? – Rick le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Kate a modo de agradecimiento. El continuo parloteo del muchacho le estaba levantando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Javi miró a la mujer e hizo amago de protestar pero al ver la mirada que Kate le lanzó decidió obedecer- Te ha echado mucho de menos, estaba realmente angustiado por lo que pudiera haberte pasado – Kate comenzó a hablar una vez Espo se alejó montando a su caballo- todos lo estábamos – quiso apuntillar. Rick la miró y asintió cerrando después los ojos- Será mejor que vayas a la parte trasera y descanses- Lanie se acercó al carromato y Kate ralentizó la marcha del mismo para facilitarle que subiese desde su montura.

-Deberías hacer caso a Kate, es mejor que te tumbes un rato y descanses. Los efectos del brebaje deben estar a punto de pasar y el dolor regresará – Rick asintió y se metió en la parte trasera del carro- Kanda me dijo que le preparase más bebida a la hora de comer – Miraba como Rick se tumbaba sobre unas mantas - ¿Cómo se encuentra? – Kate se encogió de hombros.

-No ha abierto la boca desde que salimos. Tiene la mirada perdida y lo único que hace es acariciar el collar ese que le dieron – Lanie miraba a su acompañante ladeando la cabeza.

-Debe ser difícil – Kate la miraba sin terminar de entenderla- dejar tras de sí, nuevamente, todo lo que un día fue su hogar – Kate volvía a girar la cabeza mirado hacia delante- Tú deberías entenderle mejor que nadie.

-Regresé al rancho con la intención de salir de él a los pocos días – Lanie la miraba sorprendida- Nunca tuve intención de quedarme aquí. Mi hogar estaba en Boston. Todo lo que aquí viví lo había borrado de mi memoria. No era la vida que quería. Había demasiado rencor y dolor en mi interior.

-Pero estás aquí, no te has ido y por lo que me cuentan no tienes intención de irte – Kate volvió a mirar a la doctora.

-No es lo mismo. Él ama ambas vidas. En él no existe el rencor hacia ninguna de ellas. Se debate entre dos amores, por así decirlo. Yo he luchado contra mi verdadero amor durante diez años. No sé cómo puedo ayudarle – Lanie giraba la cabeza y comprobaba como Rick se había quedado dormido- Ahora mismo cree que ha traicionado a Kanda y Wapasha. Pese a que dijera que son sus hermanos y que regresará, creo que siente que debería haberse quedado entre ellos.

-Entonces está en nuestras manos hacer que no se arrepienta de la decisión que ha tomado. Deberemos ser nosotros los que le demostremos que también es necesario en nuestras vidas- Kate la miró y asintió. Se mordió el labio inferior y al poco tiempo sonrió- ¿Hay algo que aún podría hacerte regresar a Boston?

-¿Algo? – Preguntó Kate bastante perdida.

-Algo o alguien – Kate abrió sus ojos al máximo – he visto cómo ambos os mirabais, como mirabas con dureza a Kanda.

-No hay nadie esperándome si es eso lo que quieres saber. Respecto a las miradas no sé a qué te refieres. Es normal que mirase a todos con algo de desconfianza, ellos tenían a nuestro amigo y no sabía si le dejarían partir o lo tenían retenido –Lanie se sonreía al escuchar la explicación dada por Kate.

-Ya, claro. Pero cuando viste que no le retenían continuaste mirando de la misma forma a Kanda – Kate miró a su acompañante entrecerrando los ojos. No le gustaba lo que Lanie estaba insinuando- Vaya mirada que me terminas de echar, casi es la misma con la que mirabas a la pobre Kanda. Aunque en aquella había cierto, por así decirlo, odio.

-Ya está bien – Frenó los caballos y el carromato se detuvo en seco- ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-¿Se puede saber porque paras? – Kate se bajó del carro.

-Es hora de comer y de que prepares el brebaje a Rick. Pero aún no me has contestado ¿qué insinúas?

-No insinúo nada, tan solo comento lo que he visto en el poblado – Lanie también bajaba del carro y los hombres tenían la marcha.

-¿Todo bien? – Fue Espo el que llegó hasta ellas y preguntó la razón por la que habían parado.

-Sí Espo, todo bien. Pero es hora de que Rick coma algo y tome su medicina, el resto también comeremos – Espo asentía y se alejaba para comunicarlo al resto.

-Prepararé el brebaje. Es una lástima que le esté yendo bien habiendo sido Kanda quien le curó – Lanie se alejó riendo al ver la cara de Kate al escuchar lo que había dicho.

Retomaron la marcha una vez que Lanie comprobó la cicatrización de la herida. Todos habían almorzado y Rick se había tomado su brebaje. Kate se sorprendió al verle nuevamente a su lado en el pescante. El silencio era bastante incómodo. Ambos se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, pero ninguno se decidía a comenzar una conversación.

Kate decidió esperar a que fuese él quien rompiese el incómodo silencio, pese a las ganas que tenía de contarle lo preocupada que había estado.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar al rancho? – Preguntó Rick sin retirar la vista del frente.

-"Noche" me llevó. No paró hasta que llegamos a casa – Rick la miró entre sorprendido y temeroso- Llegó totalmente reventado. Roy quería sacrificarlo allí mismo – Rick abrió los ojos al máximo y cuando fue a hablar Kate le hizo una señal de que esperase- Lo impedí, di orden para que cuidasen de él. Se había ganado una oportunidad de vivir- Rick asintió- Espero que se haya recuperado. Es un gran caballo.

-Es tuyo. Ahora ya lo has montado, ya es tuyo.

-No, es tu caballo – Rick negó.

-Yo sólo lo domaba para ti. Me pareció un gran corcel y tu padre dijo que te enamorarías de él tan pronto lo vieses. Ahora es tuyo – Insistió Rick- En el rancho hay muchos caballos que puedo montar.

Kate recordaba las palabras dichas por Lanie – Debes domar a los potros y además deberíamos ir a la feria del ganado para vender las cabezas. Ninguno de los hombres hace los traslados mejor que tú. Siempre logras que llegue todo el ganado y reduces el tiempo de viaje. Deberías enseñarme el truco – Rick dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si lo hiciese ya no sería imprescindible.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo seas? – Dijo Kate alzando una de sus cejas.

El silencio volvió a instaurase entre ellos. La noche caía y decidieron parar a descansar. Retomarían la marcha con los primeros rayos de sol.

Rick estaba tumbado sobre una manta. Había decidido pasar la noche al aire libre pese a los intentos de Kate y Lanie porque descansase en el interior del carromato. Prefería sentir sobre él el aire fresco de la noche – De pequeño creía que las estrellas caían a la tierra cuando el sol comenzaba a salir. Creía que cada noche eran nuevas estrellas las que aparecían en el firmamento – Comenzó a hablar cuando vio como Kate se tumbaba cerca de él- también creía que si lo deseaba mucho podría volar como las águilas. Pero para ello tendría que convertirme en espíritu – Kate le miró sin entenderle- Las águilas fueron grandes guerreros en otra época dieron su vida por su pueblo y los dioses les premiaron con poder ver todo desde el cielo. Y así poder proteger siempre a todos aquellos por los que dieron su vida. Deberías acercarte un poco más, ahí puedes coger frío – Viendo que Kate no se decidía a moverse fue él quien se acercó hasta ella- Así estarás más calentita – Dijo tapando a ambos con una manta- si lo prefieres puedes ir más cerca de la fogata – Kate negó acurrucándose más cerca del cuerpo de Rick. A lo lejos Lanie, sonreía al ver la escena.

-¿Me contarás más cosas de tu otra vida? – Preguntó perdiéndose en la mirada azul de su compañero.

-Siempre que tú me cuentes como es la vida en la ciudad – Contestó apretando el cuerpo de Kate más hacia él.


	14. Chapter 14

Rick se ponía en pie aún en mitad de la noche. Antes de alejarse tapó con sumo cuidado a Kate. Comenzó a caminar y saludó al hombre que hacía guardia. Continuó sus pasos hasta la orilla del arrollo. Allí se arodilló y metió su cabeza en el agua. Necestitaba sentir las gotas de agua recorrer su cara, su cuerpo. Necesitaba alejar la sensación de traición que le tenía atenazado. Aquel baño era su forma de alejar todos sus fantasmas. Se tumbó sobre el pasto. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero aún así no logró encerrar las lágrimas y éstas coemzaron a bañar su rostro.

Kate sintió frio. Abrió los ojos y se giró descubrió su soledad. Retiró la manta y abrzandose a si misma comenzó a caminar. En seguida sus ojos se fijron en el cuerpo que estaba tumbado a la orilla del rio. Hacia allí encaminó sus manos.

Se sentó aldo de Rick. Le miraba esperando que él se diera cuenta de su llegada.

-Deberías estar durmiendo, aun faltan algunas horas para que retomemos el viaje - Continuaba con sus ojos cerrados.

-Tú también deberías estar durmiendo y sin embargo estás aquí- Rick giró su cabeza y clavó su mirada en los ojos de Kate.

-Necesitaba hacer algo - Ella le miró sin entender a qué se refería- Me siento raro. Sucio -Ahora Kate le miró con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Sucio? - Rick la miró y asintió.

-He dejado tras de mí a mi familia. Por segunda vez en mi vida me he saparado de aquellos que fueron mi familia- Kate comenzó a sentir algo de temor por las palabras de Rick- La primera vez fui alejado a la fuerza. Tu padre llegó y me sacó de la que había sido mi vida. Me escapé muchas veces intentando regresar al lado de aquellos que consideraba mi familia. Pero al final me quedé con tu padre y con Martha, y con el resto, decidi que el racho era mi casa. Aquella vez no me sentí un traidor ya que me quedé porque sentí que los dioses así lo querían para que salvase de su infierno a tu padre - Kate no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar- Pero esta vez -La voz de Rick se rompió y guardó silencio durante algunos segundos- Esta vez he sido yo el que ha elegido. Por fin estaba al lado de ellos y les he dejado. Ni tan siquiera me lo he pensado. Te he visto, os he visto allí y he sabido dónde quería estar. Esta vez sí he tenido oportunidad de quedarme con ellos y ni siquiera he pensado un segundo en hacerlo. Ellos lo fueron todo para mi, pero cuando os vi supe que todo aquello era pasado. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí que se había cerrado mi vida anterior.

-Rick - Intentó comenzar a hablar. Pero en ese mismo instante él se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse.

-Un día entre juegos Kanda y yo nos juramos amor eterno. Juramos que un día seríamos el uno para el otro -Kate había comenzado a caminar hacia Rick pero al escuchar aquello se quedó paralizada- Y ahora la reencontré, volví a escuchar su voz, volví a sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su sonrisa. Pero no era yo el que estaba en su cama, no era conmigo con quien compartía su vida. A su lado estaba aquel a quen siempre consideré mi hermano. Y descubrí que estaba feliz por ellos - Giró sobre sí mismo quednado frente a Kate- Era feliz porque descubrí que todo lo que sentía por ella no era otra cosa que el cariño que se tienen dos hermanos - Tomó las manos de Kate entre las suyas- Porque desde que te vi por primera vez montada sobre "Noche" sentí que mi vida estaba cerca de ti. Porque pese a todos los enfrentamientos que hemos tenido siento que mi destino eres tú. Pero pese a sentir eso sigo necesitando librarme de esta sensación de traición. Y ella crece cuando te tengo a mi lado - Kate abrió la boca- Crece porque no fue el ver al resto lo que me hizo querer volver a al rancho, fue verte a tí. Fue ver tu rostro de preocupación fue recordar cómo te habías preocupado por mantenerme con vida. Tú eres la razón por la que regreso al rancho.

Kate llenó sus pulmones de aire y lo soltó lentamente- Rick tú eres la razón por la que aún estoy en el rancho, tú eres la razón que hizo que Boston sea para mi historia- Estaba sorprendida de lo que estaba diciendo pero sentía que de la misma forma que él se había sincerado ella también debía hacerlo. Ambos sonrieron con cierta timidez.

-Deberé aprender a vivir con la decisión que he tomado, aunque me lleve algo de tiempo. ¿Estarás a mi lado en ese proceso? - Kate amplió su sonrisa.

-Siempre.

Demasiadas confesiones se habían hecho esa noche. Decidieron intentar dormir un rato con la reciente promesa que se habían hecho. Fue Espo el que llegó hasta ellos cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a aparecer por el horizonte. Lanie se fijó en la nueva sonrisa que Kate tenía dibujada en su rostro. Se acercó hasta Rick para comprobar cómo iba su herida sonriendo al ver que estaba casi curada del todo. Kate y Rick iban montados en el pescante del carromato. Había silencio entre ellos pero aquel día no era para nada molesto. De vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían.

-¿Qué se supone que somos ahora? - Rick la miró y suspiró.

-Amigos - Kate le miró alzando una ceja-¿No?

-Amigos ya eramos. Creí que anoche estabamos abriendo nuestros corazones - Rick comenzó a reir- Eres un idiota Castle - Dijo Kate golpeandole en el hombro- Un completo idiota.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo - Rick dejó de reír y se puso serio- Creo que somos dos personas que tienen claro lo que han comenzado a sentir por el otro. Dos personas que han decidido que quieren ver hasta dónde les llevan esos sentimientos. Dos personas que tienen que aprender juntos a vivir la vida que tienen hoy en dia aprendiendo con ello a dejar el pasado en el pasado. Ponerle nombre a eso te lo dejo a tí - Terminó de hablar y posó una de sus manos sobre una de las de Kate. Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Lanie que sonrió y poco después rompió a reír.


	15. Chapter 15

Desde aquella mañana de confesiones habían pasado dos meses. Tiempo más que suficiente para que Rick terminase su recuperación. Tiempo en el que poco a poco fue capaz de alejar el sentimiento de traición que le acompañaba.

Tiempo en el que ambos fueron aprendiendo a disfrutar de los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Sin olvidar que Kate era la jefa y él uno de sus vaqueros. Ambos decidieron que la naciente relación no podía interferir en el trabajo del rancho. De hecho en esos meses había habido alguna que otra bronca por parte de la jefa a su vaquero. La primera vez que Beckett ejerció de jefa imponiendo su voluntad respecto a la venta de algunos potros, se había sentido insegura. Bien era cierto que ambos tenían el pacto de no dejar que el trabajo influyese en su relación pero tras imponer su criterio Kate estuvo preocupada hasta que llegada la noche Rick se comportó como si nada hubiese pasado cuando fue a cenar con ella. Pasado ese primer miedo, Kate se sintió más libre a la hora de intentar ejercer de jefa.

Kate había descubierto que le encantaba pasar el tiempo comprobando como Rick llevaba a cabo la doma de los potros. Cada momento que la administración le dejaba libre, Kate se dirigía a la zona de doma. Se sentaba en uno de los maderos y observaba cómo con suma paciencia Rick lograba domar a los animales. Le costaba entender cómo podía hacerlo sin usar ni una sola vez el látigo o la cuerda. Roy le decía que tenía mucho que ver con los años que Castle había pasado entre los indios.

Con el paso de los días Beckett se fue dando cuenta que la parte india de Castle estaba muy presente en su forma de trabajar y vivir. Había descubierto que una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Rick era pasar parte de la noche al aire libre observando las estrellas y sintiendo sobre su cuerpo el aire fresco de las noches.

También había descubierto que siempre llevaba consigo un colgante. Uno de los días Kate le había preguntado por qué nunca se lo quitaba.

-Desde niño siempre tuve uno alrededor de mi cuello – Apretaba fuertemente el colgante en el interior de una de sus manos- Mi madre lo fabricó con plumas de un águila. Decía que de esa forma el espíritu protector del dios siempre estaría a mi lado. Cuando tu padre me trajo al rancho una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue destruirlo – Kate le miró con tristeza- No te preocupes, con el tiempo logré entenderlo. Para él al igual que para todo hombre blanco las creencias de los indios no dejan de ser simple superstición.

-Pero ahora vuelves a tener uno alrededor de tu cuello – Mientras decía eso Kate abrió la mano de Rick liberando el colgante y posando su mano sobre aquel amuleto.

-Me lo puso Kanda después de rezarle al espíritu protector pidiendo que no me obligase a abandonar este mundo – Escuchar ese nombre hizo que Kate se tensase- Supongo que la parte salvaje que creía desaparecida tan solo estaba dormida y ahora que ha despertado me siento incapaz de quitarme el amuleto. Prefiero que el espíritu me guíe.

Desde aquel día Kate tenía mucho cuidado con las preguntas que le hacía ya que no le gustaba nada saber que Kanda podía ser la respuesta que él le diese.

Cada noche vivían su relación. Paseos a la luz de la luna. Cenas en el porche de la casa dando paso a largas sobremesas. Largos paseos a caballo sin un rumbo marcado pudiendo dar lugar a pasar la noche fuera de casa durmiendo bajo el gran cielo estrellado. Besos robados a la luz de la luna. Caricias.

La noche pasado fue una de esas que podrían ser descritas como mágicas. Todo comenzó con una cena en el porche. Cena en la cual se dieron confidencias a media voz, dulces besos, caricias dejadas en la mano del ser amado.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo? – Kate se perdió en la mirada de amor que Rick le ofrecía y sólo pudo asentir- Espérame aquí ensillaré los caballos.

Mientras Kate esperaba el regreso de su novio se preguntaba cómo podía haber sido capaz de despedirle meses atrás, ahora no podía imaginar cómo sería su vida lejos de él y lejos del rancho.

-Listo – Rick esperaba montado sobre "Lady" su nuevo caballo mientras Kate una vez levantada de la silla se acercaba hasta "Noche" – Conozco un sitio que es mágico.

Beckett se dejó guiar. Cuando pararon las monturas la imagen que apareció ante los ojos de ella hizo que de su boca saliera una exclamación de sorpresa.

-Es precioso – Le dijo a Rick sonriendo- Nunca había estado aquí.

Habían estado cabalgando cerca de una hora y habían traspasado el límite sur del rancho. Justo ante sus ojos el río triplicaba su tamaño dando la sensación de encontrarse ante un lago. Rodeando el mismo existía un pequeño bosque y la luz de la luna entraba a través de las copas de los árboles.

Rick desmontó y le tendió la mano a Kate invitándola a hacer lo mismo- Lo descubrí en uno de mis intentos de fuga. Desde entonces es mi sitio de retiro- De las alforjas sacó una manta y la tendió cerca de la orilla. El reflejo de la luna y las estrellas en la zona media del "lago" le daban el toque mágico.

-Las estrellas parecen tener un brillo especial – Kate se tumbaba imitando a Rick y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

Ambos hablaban en voz baja, como si quisieran evitar que el aire mágico se rompiese por sus propias voces. Rick le iba contando viejas leyendas de los indios. Mientras lo hacía su mano acariciaba con dulzura la espalda de Kate. Kate no pudo evitar besar esos labios a los que se había hecho adicta. Los primeros besos dulces fueron ganando en intensidad. Las lenguas de ambos comenzaban un baile entre ellas. Las manos de Rick intentaban colarse bajo la tela de la camisa de Kate. Lentamente Rick se iba tumbando sobre el cuerpo de Kate. Ambos sentían como el deseo crecía de forma casi dolorosa.

Castle abandonaba los labios de ella para con su boca recorrer el cuello de Kate. Dejando a su paso un reguero de besos. Sus manos lograban desabotonar la camisa de su novia, logrando con ello poder acariciar la suave piel de Kate. Con el simple paso de las yemas de él sobre su piel Kate sentía como su cuerpo se erizaba. La boca de Rick comenzaba a recorrer el torso de ella.

-¡Para! – Rick la miró sorprendido- Por favor, para – Repitió ella al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de encima. Cuando lo logró Rick la miraba totalmente desconcertado. Kate sin pararse a abrocharse la camisa se montó en su caballo y lo azuzó para regresar a casa.

Cuando Rick reaccionó "Noche" se perdía en la oscuridad del camino. Pasó gran parte del resto de la noche intentado que Kate le abriese la puerta de la casa para poder hablar con ella pero finalmente se dio por vencido.

A la mañana siguiente Rick se sorprendió de no ver a lo hora del desayuno a Kate. Intentó concentrarse en el trabajo pero el no saber qué sucedía le pudo y dejando lo que estaba haciendo se acercó hasta la casa.

-Martha, ¿dónde está la patrona? – La mujer le miró sonriendo. Se acercó hasta él y negó con la cabeza.

-Muchacho, creo que debes darle un poco de tiempo- Rick se sacó el sombrero y pasó una de las manos por su pelo- No te pongas nervioso- Le dijo Martha retirándole la mano del pelo- Ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer y regresaría a la hora de comer.

No fue mucho más lo que Rick logró sacar a Martha así que se tuvo que dar por venido y regresar a sus quehaceres.

Kate se sentaba en una de las sillas de la estancia – A ver cariño, ¿me vas a contar en algún momento por qué llevas dos horas siguiéndome por todo el pueblo?

-Sí – Dijo mirando al suelo.

-Kate, por favor. O me dices qué sucede o te vas al rancho. Me estás volviendo loca.

-¿Tú has… o sea a ver, ¿tú alguna vez….- Intentaba terminar la pregunta pero su voz dejaba de salir de la boca.

-Kate por dios. ¿Yo qué?

-¿Tú….? NO a ver, la cosa es que nosotros no – AL fin levantó la mirada del suelo.

-Vosotros no ¿qué? – Kate se puso roja como un tomate- ¡Por dios! Tú y Rick no habéis. Me estás hablando de sexo – Kate se puso aún más roja y agachó la cabeza- A ver cariño, la respuesta a tu pregunta no hecha es sí – Kate volvió a levantar la vista- Sí Kate, he mantenido relaciones sexuales con hombres.

-¿Cómo es? – Se tapó la boca tan pronto hizo la pregunta- Olvídalo Lanie, de verdad. Será mejor que regrese a casa – Se ponía en pie siendo detenida por su amiga.

-A ver ¿me estás diciendo que eres virgen? – Kate asintió y bajó la cabeza nuevamente- Cariño eso no tiene nada de malo – Con una mano levantó la cabeza de su amiga- De hecho si le preguntas a la mayoría de las mujeres del pueblo te dirán que una mujer honrada debe llegar virgen al matrimonio.

-Eso me enseñaron en el colegio – Se volvía a sentar - me decían que lo contrario era pecado y que además de terminar en el infierno si entregaba mi virtud luego ningún hombre querría casarse conmigo- Lanie acariciaba el brazo de su amiga dándole ánimos.

-Cariño, te repito no hay nada de malo en que te mantengas virgen de la misma forma que no pasa nada malo si decides tener relaciones sexuales con tu novio. De hecho creo que esta última opción es mucho más sana – Kate la miró confundida- Se evitan los calentones innecesarios – Dijo riendo.

-Ya – Kate jugaba con sus manos dado su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué sucede? -Lanie intuía que aquellas preguntas debían estar provocadas por algo.

Kate se quedó mirando a su amiga y tras varios segundos decidió hablar – Siento cosas. Cuando estoy con Rick siento cosas.

-Cosas – Repitió Lanie y Kate asintió- ¿Qué cosas?

-Siento cosas en mi cuerpo cuando nos besamos, siento como empiezo a tener calor cuando sus manos me acarician. Siento cosas, Lanie.

-Ya. Sientes cómo tu cuerpo reacciona ante las caricias y los besos de la persona de la que te has enamorado. Pero eso está bien – Kate bufó.

-Ya, pero ¿qué hago? Porque seguro que Rick sí ha estado de forma intima con mujeres – Al decir eso a Kate se le empezó a inflamar una vena en la frente.

-Amiga, no te enfades ni te pongas celosa. Tú al igual que él habéis tenido una vida antes de conoceros lo que importa es cómo os comportéis desde el momento en el que habéis decidido tener una relación.

-Ya, pero es que es imaginármelo con Kanda y me pongo de muy mal humor. Porque seguro que fue Kanda la primera mujer de Rick. Y eso me lleva a que él tiene experiencia y yo no. Y si no le gusto ¿qué hago? – Lanie sonrió.

-Cariño, Rick te adora. Le encantas. No tienes que tener miedo por eso.

-Ya pero sigues sin decirme qué hago – Lanie suspiró.

-Déjate llevar. La próxima vez deja que todo fluya de forma normal – Kate asentía no muy convencida- A ver, sólo sucederá cuando ambos estéis convencidos. ¿Rick te ha insinuado algo? – Kate negó- Pues ya está, cuando tú te sientas preparada deja que todo pase de forma natural.

-Vale. Pero cuando pase ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – Lanie no se podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba preguntando.

-¿Quieres que te explique cómo es hacer el amor? – Kate asintió e inmediatamente agachó la cabeza- La madre que te parió. Y no has pensado en preguntarle a ¿Martha? – Kate miró horrorizada a su amiga.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick había visto cómo Kate entraba en la casa. Esperó varios minutos con la esperanza de verla volver a salir, pero finalmente se dio por vencido y cuando asumió que ella no saldría de la vivienda entró. Ni siquiera saludó a Martha que estaba en el salón terminando de arreglar la decoración para la fiesta que habría al día siguiente. Recorrió la distancia que separaba el dormitorio de Kate de la puerta dando grandes zancadas y cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del cuarto ni siquiera llamó, abrió y entró sin pedir permiso.

Se encontró a Kate tapada tan solo con su ropa interior, ya que la joven había decidido comenzar a probarse los vestidos que tenía para ver cuál sería el que usaría en la fiesta. Kate se giró y cuando descubrió que era él la persona que había entrado trato de taparse con una bata. Caminó hacia Rick mientras se anudaba el cinturón de la misma pero antes de que Kate llegase al lugar dónde Rick se había quedado paralizado éste comenzó a hablar.

-¿Me vas a contar de una vez qué narices está sucediendo? Anoche saliste corriendo cuando parecía que entre nosotros todo estaba bien. Luego no abriste la puerta de la casa impidiéndome de esa forma ver qué sucedía. Esta mañana no he podido hablar contigo porque has salido del rancho incluso antes de que amaneciese - Mientras iba enumerando todo lo sucedido Rick no dejaba de caminar por el cuarto, parecía un león enjaulado- Y ahora que has regresado y has visto que estaba esperándote en el cercado has decidido ignorarme también. ¿Se puede saber qué narices ha pasado? - Kate se sentaba en le borde de la cama y agachaba la cabeza- Acaso ¿he hecho algo malo? Es ¿eso? - Preguntaba con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. Kate levantaba su cara encontrándonos con el miedo dibujado en el rostro de su novio, viendo como sus hermosos ojos azules no tenían el brillo que en ellos era normal. Aquella visión hizo que ella fuese consciente de que aunque le diera mucha vergüenza debía sincerarse con su pareja.

-Cariño - Rick relajó un poco su gesto al escuchar esa palabra- no has hecho nada malo, al contrario. Jamás pensé que pudiese encontrar un hombre como tú, tan dulce, tan cariñoso, que se pasase el día pendiente de mí. No eres tú el problema - guardó un segundo de silencio. Tomó aire y cuando lo soltó continuó hablando- El problema soy yo - Rick volvió a tensarse. Entonces sí existía un problema y en la mente de Rick comenzó a fraguarse una frase que era que ella quería terminar la relación.

-Amor...

Kate cortó el intento de Rick y continuó su explicación- Más bien el problema es la educación que he recibido - Rick la miró sin terminar de entender a qué se podía estar refiriendo. El gesto de él, hizo que Kate sonriese al parecerle muy tierna la imagen de él con gesto de estar totalmente perdido- Cuando estamos juntos siento cosas - Dijo Kate agachando la cabeza de inmediato.

-¿Cosas? - Repitió Rick sin entender nada.

-Cosas. Tú me haces sentir cosas - Rick acortó la distancia que les separaba y se sentó al lado de ella en la cama- Cuando estamos juntos empiezo a sentir cosas. He comenzado a querer dar un paso más pero no puedo enfrentarme a ello porque me han educado de tal forma que creo que eso está mal - Kate giró la cabeza al hacerlo descubrió que él seguía sin entender de qué estaba hablando. Kate bufó y se puso en pie. Comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Se daba cuenta de que esa conversación iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. Se armó de valor e hizo la pregunta correcta- ¿Has tenido relaciones carnales con alguna mujer? - Rick abrió los ojos al máximo al escuchar aquella pregunta y su piel comenzó a tener un color blanquecino- Puedes contestar - Le urgió Kate.

-¿Me estás preguntando si he tenido relaciones sexuales? - Dijo Rick casi sin voz cuando por fin pudo hablar. Kate asintió- Pero ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Viene a qué seguramente a lo largo de tu vida, por tu cama han pasado varias mujeres - Kate sentía como al decir aquello el estomago se le encogía- haciendo con ello que sepas qué sucede - Rick cerró los ojos al darse cuenta de hacia dónde iba esa conversación- pero por mi cama no ha pasado ningún hombre - Dijo Kate finalmente tapándose el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza que sentía al hablar de esos temas.

-¿Y? - Fue lo único que dijo Rick haciendo que Kate le mirase sorprendida.

-Pues que no sé qué debo hacer. Por no contar que me han educado para que eso no suceda hasta después de casarme. Y si ¿no te gusto? - Rick se puso en pie y se acercó hasta ella. Cuando la tuvo en frente la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Todo ésto es porque ¿crees que no me vas a gustar en la intimidad? - Risck tomó con una mano la barbilla de Kate haciendo que ésta levantase la mirada. Los ojos de Kae brillaban por las lágrimas que se habían ido acumulando.

En parte sí, pero Lanie me ha dicho que si hay amor entonces seguro que te gusta y a mi también - Rick se sorprendió con la respuesta.

-¿Has hablado de ésto con Lanie? - Kate asintió.

-Me horrorizaba contárselo a Martha. Pero hay más, tengo una lucha interna entre lo que me haces sentir cada vez que nos besamos o cada vez que me acaricias y lo que me dijeron que era correcto - Rick besó con infinita ternura la mejilla de su chica.

-Escúchame bien, es cierto que me muero por que hagamos el amor. Es cierto que no hay nada más hermosos que hacer el amor con la persona amada. Pero también es cierto que eso no sucederá mientras ambos queramos. Nunca te lo pediré. Sucederá cuando estés preparada. Y yo esperaré, ya suceda mañana o dentro de un año. Estaré ahí esperando porque tú eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida - Kate se abrazaba con fuerza a él.

-Gracias por entenderme - Él le contestó con un siempre- No me has contestado ¿has estado con alguna mujer?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Kate asintió- ¿El que yo conteste te hará sentir mejor? - Kate ladeó la cabeza - Vale no te hará sentir mejor, pero es algo que ahora mismo necesitas saber para dejar de darle vueltas al tema - Kate asintió- Pero si contesto y la respuesta no te gusta no puedes enfadarte - Kate prometió no enfadarse y Rick tras soltar todo el aire que retenían sus pulmones respondió- Sí he estado con mujeres -Kate apretó la mandíbula al escuchar la respuesta.

-¿Kanda?- Preguntó sin quitar la mirada de los ojos de él.

-¿Importa? - Ella asintió- Vale, sí mi primera mujer fue Kanda.

-¿La amabas? - Dijo con la voz temblorosa por el dolor que sentía.

-La quise mucho, pensé que ella sería la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida. Luego apareció tu padre y todo cambió- Kate rompió de inmediato el abrazo. Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió .

-Por favor sal de mi cuarto - Dijo en un tono neutro o al menos lo más neutro que logró.

-Prometiste no enfadarte - Se quejó Rick.

-No estoy enfada, pero ahora que sé lo que siempre sospeché necesito estar a solas para poder asumir que el hombre al que amo estuvo enamorado de otra mujer. Mujer que aún existe.

-Amor, da igual Kanda o cualquier otra mujer. No me interesa nadie más. Debes creerte - La tomaba de las manos.

-Te creo y confío en ti, el problema es que debo asumir todo eso- Rick asintió.

-Por favor...

-Cariño, todo está bien. No pasa nada. Sólo necesito un momento para aceptar que ella fue y es muy importante en tu vida.

-Fue, ahora la mujer más importante en mi vida eres tú. ¿Crees que si siguiese sintiendo amor por ella habría vuelto al racho?- Kate se abrazó a él.

-Rick, no dejes que mis miedo e inseguridades destruyan lo que tenemos.

-Te prometo que no lo permitiré. Te amo - Dijo posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Durante el resto del día Rick estuvo arreglando el cercado norte del rancho lo cual hizo que durante horas no pudiesen verse. No tenía muy claro si había hecho lo correcto diciéndole a Kate que Kanda había sido su primera mujer. Mientras Rick reparaba el cercado Kate ayudaba a Martha con los preparatvos de la fiesta del gobernador. La mujer miraba a Kate cada pocos minutos.

-Me estás poniendo nerviosa - Se quejó Kate en un momento dado.

-Sentémonos - Kate miró con sorpresa a Martha- Quiero que hablemos de mujer a mujer- Kate la miró entrecerrando los ojos- Ven - Dijo Martha tendiendo la mano. Cuando Kate se sentó Martha comenzó a hablar- ¿Aún no has tenido relaciones sexuales con Rick? - Kate pegó un salto poniéndose en pie cuando escuchó la pregunta- Mi niña, que sea mayor no significa que sea una puritana. Por tu reacción me atrevería a decir que no sólo no has consumado con Rick sino que aún te mantienes virgen- Kate la miraba horrorizada y sentía que quería morirse- ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Crees que la vida nos espera? ¿Qué pasaría si mañana os pasa cualquier cosa a alguno de los dos? No siempre seremos jóvenes, la vida hay que vivirla. Deberíamos disfrutar de todo aquello bueno que nos pasa. ¿Crees que Dios, si es que existe, va a perder el tiempo en castigarnos por ser felices? Si es cierto que existe y que somos sus hijos, nos querrá ver felices ¿o acaso no es eso lo que todo padre quiere para sus hijos? - Kate se había vuelto a sentar y empezaba a pensar en lo equivocada que había estado con respecto a la posible reacción que marta podría tener- Disfruta de lo que Richard y tú tenéis. Déjate llevar y se feliz. Ambos os lo merecéis.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno llegamos al capítulo esperado por tod s. Espero no defraudaros. Odio escribir este tipo de cap, pero bueno ya iba tocando**

* * *

><p>Como cada año, Rick se negó a asistir a la cena del Gobernador. Tan solo una vez el viejo Beckett logró convencerle, el resultado fue desastroso, una parte de los invitados le miraban por encima del hombro, otros tantos susurraban a su paso que tan solo era un sucio piel roja y decían que en cuanto se descuidasen saltaría sobre ellos cortándoles la cabellera. Desde ese día Rick se negó a asistir. Todos aquellos que hicieron sentir mal al joven Castle dejaron de ser invitados al Rancho Beckett.<p>

-Cariño estaré todo el tiempo a tu lado – Decía Kate intentando convencerle por enésima vez. Pero la respuesta fue la misma que todas las veces, él se negaba.

-Esperaré a que termine todo para poder estar a tu lado – Se despedía de Kate minutos antes de que el primer invitado llegase.

Rick esperó paciente a que la fiesta terminase, aprovechó para salir a cabalgar junto a Espo. La verdad es que últimamente ambos no pasaban demasiado tiempo a solas ya que el muchacho, ahora, prefería pasar las horas ayudando al doctor y a Lanie. Rick sonreía al observar la cara de enamorado que ponía Espo al hablarle de Lanie.

-Javi, sabes que eres demasiado joven para ella ¿cierto? – No quería que se hiciese ilusiones y al final sufriese al darse cuenta que los sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-Lanie tan solo tiene 25 años – Rick sonrió.

-Ya, pero tú sólo tienes trece – Espo entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya, pero algún día tendré diez y ocho, por ejemplo, y entonces ya no seré tan pequeño – Rick se sorprendía del convencimiento que Espo tenía de que en algún momento ellos terminarían juntos.

-Pero para eso aún faltan cinco años y entonces ella tendrá treinta.

-Tengo cinco años para que se enamore de mí como Kate se ha enamorado de ti y cuando lo haga no le importará los años que yo tenga. Y a mí no me importarán los años que ella tenga – Decía con total convencimiento.

-Vale, pero puede que en esos años conozcas a otra persona o puede que ella conozca a algún hombre y se enamore. Pueden pasar muchas cosas.

-¡No voy a cambiar a Lanie por nadie! – Rick se sorprendió del tono usado por Espo- Ella es la mujer de mi vida. Llegará el día en el que nos casemos, ¡ya lo verás! – Y azuzó el caballo para alejarse de Rick.

Cuando Rick regresó al establo vio como los últimos invitados abandonaban la casa. Tras quitarle la silla a "lady" y cepillarla se dirigió hacia su cabaña. Allí se aseo un poco y se puso una camisa limpia. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que se girase, sonrió al ver quién era la persona que entraba.

-No aguantaba más tu ausencia. Se me ha hecho muy pesada la velada sin tenerte a mi lado – Hablaba mientras veía como él se iba acercando.

Todo empezó con un suave beso, ambos se fueron alejando de la puerta, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí haciendo con ese juego que ellos no pudieran evitar suspirar, las manos de él recorrieron la espalda de la joven apretándola contra él haciendo con ello que ambos cuerpos estuvieran aún más pegados, ella tenía sus manos enlazadas en la nuca de su chico, separaron sus bocas cuando ambos necesitaron respirar.

Rick acariciaba el rostro de su novia, ambos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus caras - Te quiero y quiero que lo nuestro salga bien.

Kate clavó sus ojos en los de él, descubriendo como el color azul de aquellos se había transformado dando paso al negro más absoluto. De repente el cerebro de Kate se puso en marcha, logrando que se tensase y empezase a pensar que aquello no era una buena idea, sus miedos comenzaban a regresas a ella, una pequeña duda apareció en su mirada.

Rick se acercó hasta pegarse a ella – No temas- le susurró pegando sus labios al oído de ella – Déjate llevar, disfruta – le dijo antes de abrazarse a ella. Sus manos recorrían las espalda de Kate dejando suaves caricias, ella esconde su cara en el pecho de él, allí entre sus brazos se siente segura, siente que aquel es su lugar, allí está su hogar- Pero ten por seguro que pararemos si eso es lo que tú deseas.

Él deshizo el abrazo, levantó la cabeza de ella con su mano, con su mirada le pedía permiso, ella llevó su mano hasta el rostro del vaquero y acarició su mejilla al tiempo que sonreía con cierta timidez.

Ninguno quería parar, ambos estaban consumiéndose por el deseo. Kate con manos temblorosas y sin retirar la mirada de los ojos de él, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Rick, sonrió al sentir la temperatura del cuerpo de su chico bajo sus manos. Rick la giró, pegó su torso a la espalda de ella. Comenzó a desabrochar los botones del vestido de Kate, despacio, tras desabrochar el último lo abrió totalmente dejándolo caer. Junto al vestido cayeron las enaguas, quedando Kate tapada tan sólo por el corpiño y las braguitas.

Rick comenzó a soltar los cordones del corpiño, despacio, dándole tiempo a Kate a que le parase. Lentamente comenzó a quitar aquella prenda, dejando a su paso infinidad de caricias, Kate suspiró al sentir las manos de Rick sobre su piel. Rick no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar cómo aquellas simples caricias lograron sacar un largo suspiro de la boca de ella.

Tiró la prenda cayendo ésta sobre el suelo al lado del resto de la ropa de Kate, la giró y ella no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y agachó la cabeza. Con infinita ternura él levantó la barbilla y Kate y después le acarició la mejilla – Eres preciosa- Kate se sonrojó aún más pero dibujó una hermosa sonrisa. Rick siguió dejando caricias sobre la piel de ella, dibujando a su paso el contorno de sus pechos. Sus manos recorrían los brazos, ascendiendo hasta llegar a la clavícula siguió su ascenso por el cuello, la piel de Kate se erizaba a su paso, dibujó con sus manos el rostro de ella, llevando uno de sus dedos hasta su boca, ella instintivamente la abrió dejando que se perdiera dentro de ella, descubriendo de aquella forma el sabor de la piel de él.

Rick sacó el dedo y comenzó su descenso por el centro del cuello, llegando hasta sus pechos. Instintivamente Kate llevó sus manos hasta el cinturón de él.

-No – dijo él agarrando con una de sus manos las de ella- Déjame hacerlo – repitió él. Kate apoyó sus manos sobre los brazos de él.

Rick sonrió, tan solo quería que Kate sintiera el mayor placer. Se acercó más a ella perdiendo su boca en el cuello de Kate, sus manos continuaban acariciando el cuerpo de ella no dejando un centímetro sin tocar. Los labios de él recorrían aquel hermoso cuello, tantas veces soñado, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Apretaba lo suficiente para no dejar marcas a su paso, pero se entretenía hasta que lograba sacar un nuevo suspiro de ella.

La mano de Kate recorría el rostro de Rick, descendiendo después por su cuello, aquella caricia quemaba en la piel de Rick. Éste la miró con una sonrisa al descubrir cómo sus ojos se habían oscurecido por el deseo que la consumía.

Rick volvió a su boca, se sentía como si fuese su primera vez. Deslizó sus manos recorriendo la cintura de Kate, bajando hasta sus piernas y regresando por el mismo camino, perdiéndose nuevamente en el cuello de ella.

Necesitaba poder sentirla por entero. Su boca fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos firmes de Kate, los besó. Tomó entre sus labios el pezón endurecido, lo lamía, lo mordía, recorría con su lengua la separación entre ambos pechos dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva. Comenzaba a morder el otro pezón mientras con su mano masajeaba el que su boca había abandonado. Kate no podía reprimir un tenue gemido - ¡Dios! – se escapó de su boca. Tras eso Kate cerró sus ojos, por un instante su mente se nubló.

-Tranquila – le dijo Rick al tiempo que se separaba de ella. Kate sintió frio al separar Castle ambos cuerpos, comenzó a moderse el labio cuando él se sacó la camisa, dejándola ver por fin una parte de su cuerpo, tras aquello desabrochó el cinturón y botón del vaquero, dejándolo caer, y sacándolo por sus piernas.

Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos, su cerebro volvía a decirle que aquello no estaba bien -Tranquila, mírame, tócame sin miedo – Le dijo Rick, llevando hasta sus pectorales las manos de Kate.

Rick tomó de la mano a su amada, ésta se dejaba llevar por él. Ambos caminaban hacia la cama del vaquero – Aún podemos parar- Kate se mordió el labio y negó.

-Hazme el amor- dijo Kate mientras se tumbaba sobre el colchón. Rick se quedó paralizado al contemplar cómo ella se sacaba las braguitas quedándose completamente desnuda. Por primera vez la mirada de Kate se clavó en el bulto que se marcaba a través de los calzones de Rick. Cerró los ojos cuando él se quitó los calzones- Mírame- le dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a tumbarse entre las largas piernas de ella. Kate abrió sus ojos y ambos sonrieron, comenzando en ese momento un beso sin tregua, sus lenguas se enredaban en una guerra sin cuartel.

Las manos de Rick se perdieron acariciando los pechos de Kate, notando a su paso como sus pezones se endurecían de nuevo. Abandonó aquella boca comenzando besar todo su rostro con suma delicadeza, descendiendo por su cuello. Kate sentía descargas con cada caricia que recibía, notaba como su piel estaba sumamente sensible.

Las uñas de Kate se clavaron en la espalda de Rick al sentir su mano subir por el muslo hasta alcanzar la cadera comenzando nuevamente su descenso. La boca de Rick comenzó a descender por el vientre de Kate, quien sentía que aquella boca cada vez estaba más cerca de su sexo. Rick se paró en el ombligo de ella comenzando a jugar con su lengua sobre él Kate clavó aún más sus uñas en la espalda de él. Rick siguió su descenso lamiendo los muslos de Kate, acercándose al centro de su amante.

Rick separó las piernas de su novia, la cual no pudo ahogar un gemido cuando notó sobre su clítoris la lengua de él. Poco a poco notaba como aquella lengua entraba y salía, saboreando su sexo. Con cada movimiento Kate se retorcía de placer, sus manos se aferraron a las sabanas.

Rick sentía como el clítoris de Kate estaba cada vez más hinchado y su lubricación al máximo, con cada roce de su lengua sentía que el orgasmo podría llegar y no quería que aquello sucediera aún. Sus dedos resbalaron por el centro de la misma entrando sin dificultad y presionando al mismo tiempo con su dedo pulgar el clítoris de Kate, la cual gemía sin poder guardar silencio y enterraba sus manos entre el pelo del joven.

-Rick… - jadeo Kate. Estaba a punto de llegar al final cuando sintió como los dedos de él salían de ella y su boca se alejaba del que había sido su tesoro.

Separó las piernas de ella, posó su miembro duro, sobre su entrada que estaba totalmente lubricada, quedándose ahí quieto mirando a Kate y ella tan solo asintió. Lentamente Rick fue entrando, despacio dejando que ella se acostumbrase a su tamaño. No apartando ni un segundo su mirada del rostro de Kate, comprobando así si había alguna señal de dolor. Despacio fue entrando más, sintiendo la estrechez de ella, sin moverse, quieto. Fue Kate la que le indicó cuando comenzar a moverse en su interior cuando ella alzó sus caderas comenzando a moverlas.

Y entonces sí, Rick la penetró por completo, haciendo que ella se sintiera llena y gimiera. Entraba y salía lentamente, cada penetración la hacía más profunda, siendo los gemidos de Kate cada vez más altos y seguidos. Sintió como el cuerpo de ella temblaba al tener su primer orgasmo. Aquello hizo que él se excitase más aún, sintiendo ella como él crecía en su interior. Las embestidas eran cada vez más duras, más rápidas, ella se agarraba al cabecero de la cama, los gemidos y gritos resonaban por toda la estancia – Abre los ojos, por favor mírame – Le suplicó Rick. Conectando así ambos sus miradas, el sudor les bañaba el cuerpo, las embestidas subieron aún más de rapidez. Sintió como los músculos del interior de ella se contraían alrededor de su erección, haciendo que ambos convulsionaran a la vez, lanzado un gemido.

Besó los labios Kate sintiendo como las manos de ella recorrían su manos espalda, lentamente fueron desacoplándose, sin despegarse ni un segundo del cuerpo ardiente de ella.

Ambos intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones, se acariciaban con ternura. -¿Te he hecho daño? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación Rick.

-¿Me he estado perdiendo esto durante años? – Fue lo que ella dijo, a modo de respuesta, cuando puedo recuperó el aliento, haciendo que ambos comenzasen a reír- Es imposible que ésto sea pecado, si he estado en el cielo- Rick no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar eso último.


	18. Chapter 18

Durante los siguientes meses, Kate sentía que no podía ser más feliz. Sentía que por fin el dolor que había sufrido durante tantos años se veía recompesando por la felicidad que ahora rodeaba su vida. Pero todo eso comenzó a tambalearse una mañana. El viejo capataz Roy decidía abandonar el rancho. Su hija se había casado trasladandose al Este pidiendole a su padre que marchase con ella y su esposo. A Roy le costó tomar la decisión pero finalmente decidió que lo más importante era la familia.

Todos en el Rancho, incluida Kate le suplicaron que cambiase su decisión, pero él se mantuvo firme. Desde el mismo instante en el que Kate afrontó que Roy no se quedaría supo quien sería su sustituto. En la mente de Kate no había mejor candidato para el puesto que Rick. Nunca creyó que el proponerselo le traería tantos problemas.

-¡Qué no! ¿Cuantas veces necesitas que te lo diga?-Repetía Rick de no muy buenas formas.

-¡Es que por mucho que me lo repitas no lograré entenderlo! - Hacía muchos minutos que ambos habían comenzado a levantar el tono de voz. Por ello pese a estar en el despacho de Kate y mantener la puerta cerrada, todos en la casa estaban al tanto de la discusión que ambos mantenían.

-Te creí más inteligente - Aquella frase hizo que ella perdiese la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Se puso en pie y de dos zancadas llegó hasta dónde estaba él cruzandole la cara. Rick se le quedó mirando sorprendido. A los pocos segundos reaccionó entendiendo que la frase no había sido muy afortunada- Lo siento, creo que este tema está sacando lo peor de mi - Kate se alejaba de él y se paraba frente al retrato de su padre.

-Eres mi mejor hombre, creo que es normal que tú seas mi primera opción a la hora de sustituir a Roy - Volvía a la carga haciendo que Rick volviese a bufar.

-Da lo mismo si soy el mejor o no. Los hombres lo único que verán es que asciendes a tu novio. Aquí hay hombres muy preparados y muchos de ellos llevan muchos más años ttrabajando para vosotros -Kate se giró.

-No quiero a ninguno de ellos. Como tú bien has dicho, hay hombres muy preparados. Pero no quiero a un capataz muy preparado, quiero al mejor. ¿Tan dificil es de entender?

-Eso mismo digo yo, ¿tan dificil es entender mi punto de vista? no quiero que nadie piense que he logrado el puesto por la relación que mantengo contigo - Kate rodó los ojos, estaba más que harta de esa discusión.

-Rick, se le preguntasemos a los hombres todos dirían que eres el mejor para el puesto -Rick la miró y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Cariño, aquí al igual que en el pueblo, aún hay gente que sigue sin confiar en mi- La cara de Kate al escuchar esa frase cambio del enfado a la sopresa- Sé que es dificil de creer, pero te aseguro que aún existen personas que creen que en mitad de la noche saltaré sobre ellas para cortar su cabellera.

-Dime sus nombres y hoy mismo estarán fuera del rancho- Rick continuó negando- ¡Por dios, Castle eres un cabezota!

-Mira quien fue a hablar - Dijo él de forma irónica y salió del despacho dando por terminada la conversación.

Kate no supo reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, vio que en la casa ya sólo estaba Martha. Al pasar por su lado la mujer trató de hablarle pero Kate le dijo que no era el mejor momento. Corrió hasta el chamizo de Rick encontrandolo vacio. Le buscó por el rancho pero no logró dar con él. Dándose por vencida regresó a la casa.

Las horas fueron pasando y con ellas la intranquilidad de Kate aumentaba. Le costaba entender como ese día que ella había escogido para comunicarle a Rick su decision de hacerle capataz había terminado con ellos dos peleandose de esa forma.

-Mi niña es hora de cenar - Kate sintió la mano de Martha sobre su hombro- Sólo necesita tiempo para serenarse- Kate levantó la vista para mirar a Martha.

-¿Tú sabías que hay gente que le teme por los años que pasó entre los indios? - Martha asintió- Se ha negado a darme nombres. No quiero gente así trabajando a mi lado.

-No le gustan los problemas, sólo quiere vivir tranquilo - Intentaba hacer que Kate entendise el punto de vista de Rick.

-Sabias que no aceptaría el cargo ¿no es cierto? - Martha volvió a asentir- Voy a ver si ha regresado. Necesito que todo esté bien entre nosotros - Terminó de decir antes de que la mujer le contestase.

Los pasos de Kate la llevaron nuevamente ante el chamizo de Rick. Igual que la ultima vez lo encontró vacío. Justo cuando salía se encontró con Espo - ¿Dónde está? - Preguntó al muchacho cuando éste trató de marcharse.

-Salió a montar, me dijo que necesitaba pensar - Kate le miró con seriedad.

-¿Dónde ha ido? - Espo se encongió de hombros- No me hagas repetirlo - Dijo con bastante dureza.

-No lo sé, de verdad- Espo tragó cuando Kate le lanzó una fría mirada.

-Espo, no hagas que me enfade más de lo que estoy. Ambos sabemos que Castle no se iría sin decirte dónde, así que lo preguntaré por última vez ¿dónde ha ido?

-No lo sé, sólo me dijo que estaría unos días fuera - Kate se sorpredió con esa respuesta- Dijo que en un par de días regresaría. Juro que es todo lo que se.

-Está bien - Kate apretó los puños por el enfado que tenía y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

-Si quieres te ayudo a buscarle - Se giró mirando a Espo.

-No hace falta, ambos sabemos dónde ha ido ¿cierto? - Espo agachó la cabeza- Genial, ha buscado refugio en ella - Dijo Kate para sí misma.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Kate se metía en su cama con todo su enfado en plena ebullición, Rick se tumbaba sobre su manta con el firmamento cubriendole. Cerraba los ojos e intentaba, una vez más, entender cómo podían haber termiando de esa manera Kate y él. Había salido corriendo del Rancho, el enfado y la falta de entendimiento de ambos había provocado que le costase respirar. Su antigua ansiedad había regresado. Por eso se marchó de allí. Cuando salió lo hizo sin un destino fijo, tan solo necesitaba alejarse. Pero a las pocas millas, tenía un destino claro en su cabeza. Quería llegar hasta su antiguo hogar. Quería estar junto a sus hermanos para volver a sentirse bien.

Los primeros rayos de sol trajeron una visita inesperada al Rancho Beckett. Cuando Martha y Kate abrieron la puerta de la casa, se encontraron conque el sheriff estaba acompañado.

-Martha, señorita Beckett - Saludaba el viejo agente de la ley sacandose el sombrero- Espero no haberlas despertado - Ambas mujeres negaron- ¿Podríamos entrar? - Kate se hizo a un lado dejando que ambos entrasen- Les quería presentar al capitan Josh Davidson, del sexto de caballería- El capitán se cuadró ante ambas mujeres a modo de saludo.

Martha decidió preparar un poco de café para todos, tenía listo un bizcocho que sería perfecto para acompañar la bebida. Kate les llevó hasta el salón, estaba intrigada por la presencia del soldado.

-¿Y desde cuando en Fort Gates hay soldados? - Preguntó sentándose e invitando a hacer lo mismo a los dos hombres.

-En Washington están preocupados por los últimos movimientos de indios. Han atacado varias carabanas y algún que otro rancho - Kate miró al sheriff sorprendida ya que no había escuchado nada hacerca de ataques indios. Han dicidido mandar un destacamento desde el puesto de San Antonio. No queremos que los ataques se generalizen, así que es mejor cortarlos de raiz.

-Por lo que yo sé, en esta zona hace años que no hay ningún ataque indio - Martha llegaba en ese instante con el café y el bizcocho.

-¿Ataques indios? - Preguntó con incredulidad- Hace al memos siete años que eso no sucede.

-Siento tener que contradecirla. Hace menos de un mes una carabana fue asaltada, del mismo modo que hace dos semanas todos los habitantes del Rancho Buena Vista fueron masacrados - Las mujeres se miraron sorprendidas. Ese rancho no distaba más de un día del suyo- Sería preferible que tanto las mujeres de su rancho así como los niños se alojasen por una temporada en Fort Gates.

-Primero de todo, dudo mucho que los indios decidan atacar mi rancho. Y en segundo lugar está loco si piensa que voy a salir corriendo por esa absurda teoría de asaltos indios - Dijo Kate alzando la voz.

-Señorita Beckett, no son absurdas teorías. Existen varios testigos de esos asaltos - El capitán buscaba con la mirada el apoyo del sheriff. Pero a éste también le costaba aceptar que los indios estuviesen en pie de guerra.

-Martha, acompaña al capitán y al sheriff a la salida - Kate se ponía en pie- De existir esos ataques debe existir una razón.

-¿Razón? Son salvajes - Fue la contestación dada por el capitán haciendo que Kate le mirase con desprecio.

-Capitán salga de mis tierras y espero no volver a verle en ellas.


	19. Chapter 19

Kate terminaba de ensillar a "Noche", desde la inesperada reunión con el capitán y el sheriff sentía la angustia crecer en su interior. Había decidido ir al pueblo a buscar confirmación de esos supuestos ataques indios. Necesitaba entender qué podía haber sucedido para que un pueblo que llevaba años siendo pacífico hubiese tomado nuevamente las armas.

Salió del establo y ante ella estaban Espo, Ryan y Martha, los tres la esperaban sobre sus monturas.

-Iremos los cuatro, nosotros entraremos en el salón – Kate alzó una ceja al escuchar a Espo- Bueno entrará Ryan y yo esperaré fuera.

-Eso me gusta más. No creo que un salón sea un sitio idóneo para alguien tan joven – Los cuatro comenzaron a cabalgar.

Espo miraba de reojo a Kate. En los meses que ella llevaba en el rancho él había aprendido a leer sus gestos. No decía nada pero por la arruga que aparecía en su frente Javi sabía que estaba realmente preocupada, también se mordía el labio señal de nerviosismo. Javi se acercó más a ella.

-Estará bien – Kate giró su cabeza para mirarle y asintió.

Fort Gates era un hervidero de gente. Tan solo hacía una semana del último viaje de los cuatro hasta allí, pero ahora estaba cambiado. A cada paso que daban podían ver soldados del sexto de caballería. Algunos hombres armados salían de la oficina del sheriff. Parecía que estaba nombrando nuevos ayudantes.

-Nos vemos en el colmado - Fue Martha la que decidió el punto de encuentro. Ella aprovecharía para interrogar a la tendera.

Kate se encaminó hacia la consulta del doc. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo comprobar el ajetreo del interior. El capitán estaba allí haciendo que el gesto de Kate se endureciese con sólo verle.

-Le dije que había indios. Han atacado otra caravana, hay un superviviente. El doctor está curándole – La puerta de la consulta se abrió y Kate pudo ver cómo Lanie salía limpiándose las manos- ¿Han terminado? – Lanie asintió y se hizo a un lado para que el soldado entrase.

-¿Han sido los indios? – Preguntó Kate mientras seguía por la vivienda a su amiga.

-Eso dice – Contestaba mientras se lavaba las manos aún con restos de sangre- Parece que fueron atacados hace pocas horas. Es el único superviviente. Le dieron por muerto.

-Pero ¿por qué han comenzado a atacar?

-No lo sé Kate, pero lo están haciendo – Kate se apoyaba en la mesa de la cocina- ¿Dónde está Castle?

-No lo sé – Lanie la miró sorprendida- Ayer nos peleamos y decidió marcharse. Supongo que habrá ido al poblado – Dijo en voz baja, cómo si tuviese miedo de que alguien pudiera escucharla.

-Estará bien, seguro que cuando regreses a casa él ya habrá vuelto – Trataba de infundir ánimos a su amiga.

Unas horas después todos estaban de regreso en el rancho. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en el salón poniendo en común lo que habían descubierto. Todos ellos tenían varios testimonios afirmando que los indios estaban en pie de guerra. Pero a los cuatro les costaba entender la razón. Además como bien decía Kate, el Rancho Beckett se encontraba encuadrado en pleno centro, de la que sería zona de paso para los indios. Y sin embargo ni siquiera habían visto uno.

"Lady" galopaba como alma que lleva el viento. Los disparos sobrevolaban alrededor de Rick. Llevaba el cuerpo totalmente pegado al de su montura. La silla había quedado abandonada en el bosque dónde había pasado la noche. No tuvo tiempo para nada más que saltar a lomos de "Lady" y espolearla. Una decena de hombres armados emprendieron la persecución.

Escuchó los gritos, gritos que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Antes de levantar la cabeza ya sabía lo que se encontraría frente a él. Casi al mismo tiempo que comenzó a escuchar esas voces cesaron los disparos.

A su lado pasaron cerca de cincuenta Lakotas sobre sus monturas, comenzando la persecución de los hombres que iban tras Rick. Sólo entonces se permitió incorporarse sobre la montura y aminorar la marcha. A los pocos minutos los Lakotas regresaron a su lado. Y todos pusieron a sus caballos al paso. El peligro había cesado.

-_Te vigilamos desde ayer. No son buenos tiempos para andar por estas tierras en soledad – Hablaba Tayak la mano derecha de Wapasha- Deberías regresar a tu hogar. Te acompañaremos unas leguas. Esos hombres blancos no regresarán, al menos no hoy._

_-Hay indios entre ellos – Tayak y Lomu asintieron._

_-Son renegados. Fueron expulsados de la tribu cuando comenzaron a aceptar la bebida del hombre blanco. Le enseñaron nuestros mejores lugares de caza y ahora matan a nuestros bisontes. Dejan los cuerpos pudriéndose al sol y sólo se llevan la piel – Rick sabía lo que eso suponía para la forma de vida del poblado. Si los bisontes comenzaban a escasear ellos deberían abandonar las tierras que por generaciones habían habitado._

_-¿Qué buscan aquí? – Lomu le enseñó una piedra- Oro._

_-Piedra dorada. Hacen que las grandes piedras de las montañas salten por los aires y luego buscan esas piedras doradas._

_-Es oro. Con ello puedes comprar muchos caballos y muchos tipis. Puedes comprar vestidos y carros – Les decía para que entendiesen lo valioso que era el oro- Puedes comprar muchas vacas y terneros y así no tener que salir a cazar tan a menudo – Lomu y Tayak asentían- Debo regresar al rancho. Gracias por salvarme. Debo avisar de lo que esos hombres están haciendo._

_-Asaltan a otros hombres blancos. Con flechas – Rick comprendió el peligro que eso suponía para sus amigos._

_-Debo contar lo que está sucediendo._

_-Hermano, nosotros podemos solucionarlo – Rick se giró y sonrió al ver aparecer a Wapasha._

_-No, no lo entiendes. Están asaltando como si fuesen indios. Los hombres blancos creerán que estáis en pie de guerra y mandarán a los soldados. Mandarán a los hombres de azul – Los indios se miraron entre ellos. La última vez que los soldados aparecieron cientos de indios terminaron muertos. Gran parte de sus tierras les fueron arrebatadas tras perder la guerra contra aquellos hombres vestidos de azul- Debo contar que son hombres blancos los que están realizando esos asaltos. Debo hacerlo pronto._

_-Si eso es lo que crees que debes hacer, hazlo. Pero nosotros no nos quedaremos quietos, buscaremos a esos hombres y terminaremos con ellos – Rick sabía que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de idea a su hermano así que asintió- Cruza el río, la otra orilla es más segura para tu regreso a casa. Que los espíritus te guíen._

_-Que ellos iluminen tus acciones- Fue la respuesta que Rick le dio._

Anochecía ya cuando "Lady" llegaba hasta los establos del rancho. Espo fue el primero en divisarle y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Al muchacho no le gustó la seriedad que reflejaba el rostro de Rick. Espo intentó hablarle pero él le ignoró caminando hacia la casa.

Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta cuando llegó, tan solo entró haciendo que las personas que se encontraban en el salón se girasen para ver quién era la persona que llegaba. Kate se puso en pie de inmediato y se fue acercando hasta él. Rick intentó hablar pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido cuando sintió como la mano de Kate le golpeaba con furia en la mejilla.

-Nunca en todo lo que te quede de vida te marches de esa forma. Da igual lo grande que sea nuestra pelea, nunca te vayas sin que podamos arreglarlo – Le decía ella mientras continuaba golpeándole esta vez en el pecho. Rick tan solo logró pedir perdón en un tono de voz muy bajo.

-Necesito hablar con el sheriff – Comenzó a hablar mientras sujetaba a Kate por las muñecas para evitar así que ésta continuase golpeándole- está pasando algo grave y hay que pararlo-Todos se miraron al escucharle haciendo que Rick se preguntase qué sucedía.

-Los indios están atacando caravanas, el sexto de caballería está en el pueblo – Rick miraba a Ryan.

-No tenemos claro que sean los indios – Kate se soltaba del agarre y tomándole de la mano le llevaba hasta el sofá haciendo que se sentase.

-No lo son. Eso es lo que tengo que comentarle al sheriff. Me encontré con algunos hombres armados, entre ellos hay renegados. Intentaron atacarme pero Wapasha y sus hombres me salvaron. Se hacen pasar por indios. Buscan el oro de las montañas, supongo que quieren echarles de sus tierras y la mejor forma es logrando que los soldados vengan. También están matando bisontes, pero saben que con eso sólo no será suficiente para que se vayan por eso los asaltos disfrazados de indios.

-Ahora todo cobra sentido – Dijeron a un tiempo Martha y Kate- El capitán del sexto parece que se muere de ganas de entablar batalla con los indios – Esta vez era Kate la que hablaba- Debemos detenerles antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Sí porque Wapasha no parará de buscar a esos hombres para terminar con ellos. No entiende que da igual lo que hayan hecho, siguen siendo hombres blancos y si los mata los soldados irán tras él.

Espo entró a la carrera en la vivienda- Hay soldados – justo detrás de él entró el capitán.

-Le dije que saliera de mis tierras – Kate se acercaba hasta el capitán- Se lo repetiré, salga de mi rancho.

-Vengo buscando a Richard Castle – Dijo ignorando por completo a Kate- Mis vigías dicen que ha regresado- Caminaba acercándose hasta el lugar en el que estaba Rick en pie.

-La señorita Beckett le ha pedido que salga de sus tierras, haga el favor de obedecerla – El tono empleado por Rick era cortante.

-Señor Castle, me han dicho que es el mejor explorados de la zona. Trabajará para nosotros y nos llevará hasta el escondite de esos malditos pieles rojas – Martha y Ryan sujetaron a Rick.

-No pienso ir con usted a ningún sitio que no sean los límites de este rancho. Yo mismo le escoltaré hasta la salida – Tomaba del brazo al capitán haciendo que éste se zafase para liberarse del agarre.

-Me está diciendo que ¿prefiere ver cómo esos malditos matan a buenos hombres blancos? Va a ser cierto eso que dicen de ti, que no eres más que un puerco salvaje que está esperando la oportunidad de arrancar las cabelleras de la gente que le rodea- Esa vez nadie le pudo detener y Rick se lanzó contra el capitán. A los pocos segundos la casa estaba llena de soldados y Rick era sujetado por varios- Será mejor que le llevemos a la cárcel, ha atacado a un soldado.


	20. Chapter 20

Nadie contó con la reacción de Esposito. El joven se lanzó furioso contra el capitán. Le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que éste cayese al suelo, más por la sorpresa que por la fuerza del muchacho. Lamentablemente para Espo, el capitán se golpeó con una silla al caer, haciendo que comenzase a brotar sangre de su ceja casi de forma inmediata.

Kate y el resto trataban de imponer algo de calma y sentido común, algo que les resultó del todo imposible. El resultado fue que tanto Espo como Rick fueron detenidos y llevados a la fuerza hasta el pueblo. Pese a las órdenes dadas por el capitán, tanto Kate como Ryan y Martha ensillaron sus caballos para poder seguir a los detenidos.

Las puertas de la oficina del sheriff se abrieron. El sheriff Hunt contempló como el capitán y varios de sus hombres entraban llevando con ellos a Espo y Rick. Se sorprendió aún más al comprobar cómo ambos iban maniatados. De inmediato miró al capitán esperando una explicación.

-Ambos están detenidos, me atacaron – Tomaba las llaves de las celdas y tiraba de la cuerda con la que llevaba sujetos a ambos- Están detenidos. Se quedarán encerrados hasta que decida los cargos de los que les acuso. Pero si tú no cambias de opinión – Se dirigía a Rick al hablar- serán por traición y eso significará vuestra muerte.

Desde fuera Hunt contemplaba la escena. Imperturbable. En pie en mitad de la que consideraba desde hace años su territorio. Aún no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Ni siquiera había movido un solo músculo.

-Deberías curar esa herida – Dijo al capitán cuando este pasó por su lado- Las llaves se quedan aquí – Josh le miró y de malas formas las lanzó sobre la mesa.

De la misma forma que habían llegado los soldados abandonaron el lugar. Josh se giró justo antes de salir- Mañana regresaré para ver y hablar con los detenidos- Hunt asintió.

Pocos minutos después la puerta de la oficina del sheriff volvía a abrirse. Como un vendaval entraron Kate y Martha. Ambas mujeres apartaron con sus brazos al sheriff cuando éste se acercó hasta ellas. Sólo Ryan se quedó al lado del viejo Hunt.

-¡Suéltales! – No fue una petición. Aquello sonó a orden. Hunt miró con una media sonrisa a la persona que le intentaba amedrentar.

-Señorita Beckett, nadie me da órdenes desde hace muchos años. Si quiere ver a sus hombres, será mejor que se tranquilice. De lo contrario la echaré de esta oficina – Kate le miró con autentico odio. Martha la intentó calmar tomándola del brazo.

-¿En serio usted no recibe órdenes? – Hunt se acercó hasta ella con paso firme. Ryan se interpuso entre ambos.

-Salga de esta oficina sino quiere terminar encerrada. No voy a consentir que venga a insultarme a mi propia casa. Llévate a estas mujeres. Y no regreséis mientras no estén calmadas – Ryan las tomó del brazo y tirando de ambas las llevó hasta la puerta- Kate – Los tres se pararon al escuchar la voz del sheriff- Están bien. Puedes estar tranquila, nunca he dejado que a mis presos les pasase nada.

Cuando los tres salieron Hunt atrancó la puerta, estaba harto de que se abriese. Se acercó hasta su mesa y sacó una botella y dos vasos de uno de los cajones. Recogió las llaves de las celdas de la mesa y se dirigió a dónde estaban encerrados Espo y Castle.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado? – Espo se levantó del suelo y le lanzó un puñetazo que Hunt esquivó sin problemas- Será mejor que te calmes chico. Yo no soy el enemigo- Espo volvió al ataque.

-Javi – La voz de Rick hizo que el muchacho se quedase a mitad de su ataque- Siéntate y estate un rato quieto.

-Tomemos un trago mientras hablamos un poco – Hunt se sentó en el camastro y le tendió uno de los vasos a Rick - ¿Me explicas qué ha pasado?

-¿Qué haces con esos soldados? – En el tono empleado por Rick había mucho de reproche.

-Intentar descubrir qué coño está pasando en mi ciudad. Intentar descubrir porque los indios que durante años han sido amigos se han puesto en pie de guerra.

-¿Indios en pie de guerra? ¿Eso es lo que tu nuevo amigo te dice? – Hunt miraba con seriedad a Rick.

-Explícame tú entonces que es lo que está sucediendo- Rick bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso y pidió más. Cuando se terminó también ese trago decidió que era el momento de comenzar a hablar.

Hunt le escuchaba con suma atención. Ordenaba cada dato dado por Castle en su cerebro y a medida que Rick contaba su historia el viejo comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Sólo diez hombres?

-Por lo que me contó Wapasha deben ser muchos más. Si no sería imposible que en el mismo día haya habido ataques a caravanas y ranchos. Pero los que intentaron atacarme eran diez.

-Lo que me cuentas sí tiene sentido. Ahora sí comienzan a cuadrar las cosas.

-Intenté explicarle todo al capitán, pero parece que lo único que le interesa es comenzar una guerra con los indios- Hunt se puso en pie y comenzó a pasear por la celda- No me gustan esos soldados.

-¿Soldados? Tengo mis dudas de que realmente lo sean – Rick y Espo le miraron sorprendidos- A algunos les cuesta entender el lenguaje militar, a otros les he visto llevar armas no reglamentarias bajo las casacas. He mandado a Perlmutter al puesto de Logan para informarse sobre el capitán.

-¿En serio Sidney era tu mejor hombre para eso? – Hunt rió, conocía de sobra la mala relación que existía entre su ayudante y Rick.

-Es en el que más confío. Deja a un lado tu enemistad con él. Es un tío en el que se puede confiar siempre.

-Vale- Hunt tenía razón en la situación en la que estaban las enemistades debían dejarse a un lado- ¿Cuándo regresará?

-En tres días debería estar aquí, de todas formas si descubre algo importante mandará un telegrama a Lanie – Viendo la cara de sorpresa de Espo y Rick decidió explicarse- Es más seguro que no llegue a mi nombre.

-Mientras ¿qué haremos? – Preguntaba Espo.

-Según lo que me has contado todo está planeado para provocar que luchemos contra los indios y así arrebatarles sus tierras. Deberíamos avisarles de que se queden quietos – Rick negó- Debes lograr convencer a Wapasha, de lo contrario comenzará una nueva guerra y si eso sucede ten por seguro que serán aniquilados. Puede que Davidson y sus hombres no sean legales pero te aseguro que los soldados que llegarían sí lo serían y frente a su número y sus armas los indios no tendrían nada que hacer.

-Ya, pero si el capitán como bien dices no es legal, no creo que le interese que los verdaderos soldados vengan. Hay algo que se nos está escapando. No creo que quiera una guerra, creo que simplemente les quiere lejos, pero sin la intervención del ejército.

-Supongo que hasta que Sidney no nos diga lo que descubra todo lo que expongamos son simples teorías carentes de base – Rick asintió.

-El rancho está en medio – Hunt y Rick miraron a Espo y le animaron con un gesto de cabeza a que continuase hablando- después del rancho todas las tierras son libres. No hay más hombres blancos, ni granjas, ni nada. Desde el final de Rancho Beckett hasta el poblado son tierras libres. Nadie se entera de lo que allí sucede – Rick miró a Hunt.

-Debes hablar con Kate – El nerviosismo de Rick terminaba de dispararse- Debe reunir a todos sus hombres y proteger el rancho. Debes decirle que mande regresar a todos los cowboys.

-Tranquilo muchacho, lo haré. Aunque por seguridad sería mejor que se trasladase a la ciudad.

-No lo hará, es demasiado cabezota – Bufó con fastidio.

-¿Confías en esos hombres? – Rick asintió sin pensarlo.

-Son cien por cien fieles a los Beckett. A mí no, al menos no todos, pero a la familia Beckett sí.

-Bien, sólo queda una última cosa. Debéis escapar. Sin pararos a mirar atrás debes llegar al poblado y hablar con Wapasha. Iré a hablar con Kate, si la conozco un poco estará en casa de Lanie. Después regresaré y entonces tú me golpearás cuando os traiga la cena. Cogeréis armas y saldréis por la puerta trasera. Dejaré dos caballos. No pararás hasta llegar al poblado- Rick asintió.

-¿Cómo sabremos lo que tú averigües?

-Sí estamos en lo cierto, prenderé fuego al establo del rancho de Morgan – Morgan había abandonado sus tierras seis meses atrás al arruinarse en una partida de póker, desde entonces su rancho estaba deshabitado. Deberéis poner vigías para que funcione – Rick asintió.

-Entonces nos reuniremos dos días después en el nido del águila y trazaremos el plan definitivo- A Hunt el punto de encuentro le pareció perfecto- Sino logro aplacar la ira de Wapasha regresaré al rancho Beckett y uno de los hombres te lo comunicará.

Como había dicho Hunt salió de la oficina del sheriff y se dirigió hacia la casa de Lanie. Sonrió al comprobar lo predecible que había sido Kate. El recibimiento que ésta le dio fue el que él ya se esperaba. Kate se lanzó a por el sheriff comenzando a golpearle. Esa vez Hunt ni siquiera hizo la intención de detener los golpes.

-Cuando te hayas desahogado tenemos que hablar- Dijo con total tranquilidad.

Y así sucedió, cuando Kate logró calmarse un poco Hunt comenzó a hablar exponiendo el plan trazado entre él y Rick.

-El capitán es mío – Fue lo único que Kate dijo cuando Hunt terminó de hablar.

-Creo que tendrás que convencer a tu novio de eso – Dijo riendo- Y ahora será mejor que regrese para que ellos puedan escapar.

-¿No puedo verle? – Hunt negó.

-Lo siento, pero no sería seguro. ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

-Le quiero de vuelta, sano y salvo. Es el hombre de mi vida y no me puede dejar sola – Dijo totalmente emocionada.

De regreso a la oficina, el sheriff se encontró con varios de los hombres del capitán. Los saludó como hacía cada día. Se paró con algunos, hablaron un poco y después continuó su camino.

-Debería dejar que su cena se enfríe – Le dijeron algunos de los soldados.

-Debería, pero tengo una idea mejor. Mearme en ella antes de dársela – Aquella respuesta hizo que los soldados comenzasen a reír.

Atrancó la puerta cuando entró en la oficina. Con pasos decididos llegó hasta la celda en la que le esperaban impacientes Rick y Javi.

-Muchacho, más te vale regresar con vida. Y no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener al lado una mujer como Kate. Golpéame duro – Rick se disculpó antes de golpearle con la pata del camastro. En el tiempo que Hunt había estado fuera, él y Espo habían decidido romper la cama para así obtener el madero con el que golpearían al sheriff.

Antes de salir, Rick comprobó que Hunt tenía pulso. Ambos hicieron todo lo que habían planificado. Como el viejo había dicho nada más salir por la puerta trasera se encontraron los caballos. Rick decidió salir al paso. Dos caballos al galope habrían levantado sospechas. Kate no se separaba de la ventana en casa de Lanie, esperaba poder verles pasar. Justo cuando ambos pasaron por la casa de doctora Rick giró la cabeza y se llevó una de sus manos al corazón. Kate imitó el gesto desde dentro y apoyó su otra mano sobre el cristal.

-Te quiero – Tuvo la necesidad de decirlo pese a saber que él no llegaría a escucharle.


	21. Chapter 21

La noche estaba siendo muy larga. Las mujeres habían insistido en regresar al rancho. Ryan decidió que su deber era estar al lado de ambas, pese a morirse de ganas de estar presente cuando todos descubriesen que Rick y Espo habían logrado escapar.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, Kate hacía un gran esfuerzo para no terminar ensillando a "Noche" e ir tras su amado. Cada pocos minutos salía a la gran terraza. Perdiendo su mirada hacia la infinidad de la noche. Deseando que Rick tuviese un buen viaje. Sonrió al recordar que en los establos encontraron los caballos que Hunt les había dejado para que escapasen, siendo "Lady" y "Doc" los que faltaban. Espo se había empeñado en que su caballo se llamase doctora, pero Rick y ella le habían convencido que era mejor usar el diminutivo porque no creían que a Lanie le hiciera mucha gracia.

Necesitaba dormir. Regresó al interior del cuarto y antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama se acercó hasta el armario. Allí semi oculta bajo ropa de ella, Kate encontró una de las camisas de Rick. De inmediato la acercó hasta su pecho haciendo de esa forma que el olor que aun guardaba de él llenase sus fosas nasales. Se la llevó con ella a la cama, se acostó y la mantuvo pegada a su pecho. El olor a él la invadía por completo, sonreía y cerraba los ojos. El recuerdo de la última vez que él había usado esa camisa llegaba hasta ella.

_No pudieron contenerse más y Rick volvió a abrazarla comenzando un beso lento. Recordó el sabor de sus labios, besó sus mejillas, fue bajando por su cuello, mientras cerraba aún más el abrazo haciendo que entre sus cuerpos no corriera ni el aire. Kate sentía los efectos que aquellos besos provocaban en su cuerpo, de la misma forma que sentía sobre su cuerpo lo que sus besos y caricias provocaban en él, sentía sobre ella la creciente erección que Rick estaba sufriendo._

_Rick se separó unos centímetros, mirando con lujuria el cuerpo aún cubierto de Kate, ella alzó una ceja al observar la mirada cargada de deseo que él le estaba regalando._

_¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó mientras sus manos recorrían su propio cuerpo, por el vestido que la cubría. Pasó una de sus manos por el escote generoso que casi enseñaba sus pechos._

_Rick no soportó más la separación y volvió a pegar ambos cuerpos, la piel de Kate se erizó con el solo roce de los expertos dedos del cowboy. Rick comenzó a quitar aquello que le impedía sentir al cien por cien la piel de ella, dejando caer con suavidad los tirantes del vestido._

_Kate se recostó sobre las sabanas contemplando como él se deshacía de su ropa mientras, le esperaba mordiéndose el labio inferior. Él la cubrió con la calidez húmeda de sus labios que se deslizaron por aquella piel llenando, al tiempo que recorría con su boca cada centímetro de piel, sus fosas nasales de notas de cerezas, proveniente de aquel cuerpo que le volvía loco._

_La boca de Rick comenzó a descender por el torso de ella, llegando hasta su ombligo dónde comenzó a jugar con su lengua, logrando que de la boca de su amada saliera un gemido. Las manos de Kate se perdían en el pelo de él. Rick no se detuvo mucho tiempo allí y continuó con su descenso, dejando a su paso un rastro de saliva y humedad. Kate arqueó su cuerpo al sentir sobre su sexo la experta lengua de él, el clítoris de Kate era devorado con verdadera pasión por su amante. Rick sentía el temblor de ella bajo su cuerpo, sentía como ella estaba al borde del abismo, comprobaba cómo la humedad de ella crecía hasta límites insospechados, la escuchaba gemir._

_Kate tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de su amante, quería hacerle parar, ella también quería llevarle hasta el límite. Giró sobre el cuerpo de él siendo ahora ella la que estaba encima. Rick la miró sorprendido al ver como con su boca comenzaba a descender, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer la erección y Rick emitió una gruñido al sentir su pene entre las manos de su amada. Kate le miró sonriendo y comenzó a bajar su cabeza, él se estremeció al sentir como su glande comenzaba a ser besado por su amada, la lengua de ella recorría la totalidad de su erección, haciendo que él gimiese de placer. Kate comenzó a introducir en su boca aquel miembro que la estaba volviendo loca, la mano de Rick se posó sobre la cabeza de ella haciendo que su erección entrase más profundamente. Kate movía su cabeza rítmicamente haciendo que entrase y saliese, llevándole casi al límite, sacó la totalidad de su boca y la recorrió por entero con su lengua, Rick tiró de ella al sentirse casi llegando al final, no quería terminar así, quería estar dentro de ella, lo necesitaba, ambos se morían por ello._

_Kate gritó al sentirse llena por completo, comenzando entonces un baile de cadera, pidiendo con cada movimiento sentirlo más profundo, Rick tomó las piernas de ella y las apoyó sobre sus hombros haciendo de esa forma que la penetración fuese, si cabía, más profunda. Las paredes se ensanchaban con cada penetración, los músculos apretaban el miembro de Rick, ambos gemían sin control. Rick aceleró las embestidas, estaban en el límite y clavaron sus ojos en los del otro cuando llegaron al clímax. Kate sintió como su interior era llenado por el semen de su amado, Rick sintió como ella clavaba sus uñas en su espalda cuando se dejó ir._

_Se quedaron conectados unos minutos, ninguno quería dejar de sentir al otro, intentaban recuperar la respiración, mientras se regalaban dulces caricias y finalmente Rick salió del interior de su amada tumbándose a su lado._

_Rick acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Kate mientras ella tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, le encantaba estar así, junto a la mujer que amaba después de haber hecho el amor, el tiempo entre ellos se detenía, necesitaban continuar acariciándose hasta quedar dormidos._

Recordar aquella noche, hizo que el rostro de Kate se cubriese por el tono del rubor. Salió de un salto de la cama, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco de la noche sobre su piel. La camisa de él había quedado olvidada sobre el colchón de la cama. No pudo evitarlo y una vez estuvo en aquella terraza Kate comenzó a reír, había sido demasiado real lo que había sentido. Incluso se enfadó cuando al abrir los ojos comprobó que continuaba estando sola en aquel gran dormitorio.

La decisión estaba tomada. Salió del cuarto, dejó la puerta abierta para así evitar el ruido que se hacía al cerrar. Recorrió el camino que separaba su dormitorio de la puerta llevando las botas en las manos.

-Ni se te ocurra – El grito de Kate resonó en toda la casa- Regresa a tu cuarto.

-Martha, ¿quieres matarme? – Llevaba su mano hasta el pecho y suspiraba intentando recobrar el ritmo de los latidos.

-Regresa a tu habitación. Lo que pretendes hacer no es lo que él quiere.

-No, pero sí es lo que yo necesito. ¿No entiendes que necesito saber que está bien?

-Claro que lo entiendo, pero tu necesidad es la misma que tiene él. Y como a día de hoy él es quien corre más peligro, pues prefiero que no tenga que estar pendiente de si te ocurre algo o no.

Martha tomó de brazo a Kate y la llevó hasta su cuarto. En esos momentos la mujer sonreía al ver cómo la dura ranchera se comportaba como una niña e intentaba convencerla haciendo pucheros.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo al menos? – Preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sólo si no te aferras a mí como si fuese una almohada –Contestó totalmente divertida Martha, logrando sacar una pequeña risa de Kate- Descansa mi niña y confía.


End file.
